The King of Games
by Nephellim
Summary: Story in the setting of Yu-gi-oh season 0. Revolver saves a girl from a car accident, ending up in the hospital. As the two get closer, her life is put in danger because of his enemies. Will the girl die or will their love manage to get through everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hellooooo every oneeeee...**

 **I know I haven't completed any of my other stories and I'm currently working on finishing Magnetic Fields but... PLEASE let me put one more on the list! .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh VRAINS, BUT I own my OC Kaneko Himeko**

 **Enjoy this small but slowly moving fic**

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in Den city. Himeko Kaneko was walking down the street, in the direction of her home, with her two friends from the academy.

"And so, you see, this boy in my class is always alone and silent and has that unapproachable aura about him" Said Erina, one of her friends

"Eh? Ew! Sounds like drama! What is his name?" Cate, the foreigner friend asked

"Fujiki Yusaku. You see, every time a teacher asks him to justify his opinion, he will give 3 reasons" Erina answered

This was all rubbish in Himeko's ears. She made those friends in order to belong to a group, but she didn't feel like she belonged at all. She sighed. She missed her old friends and the old place where she used to live.

"What is it? What is it?" Erina asked her

"You've been sighing a lot" Cate joined in

"Really?" asked Himeko trying not to sound too apathetic

"Is it boyfriend drama?" Erina asked

"No way... There's absolutely no way of me falling for a guy anytime soon" Himeko denied

"You say that, but I bet you would like that Fujiki guy. You're as quiet as he is" Erina said "Don't worry, he is handsome. Such a good face is wasted on such a man"

"I bet Himeko can give him some worth"

Himeko tuned out of their conversation and decided to let them say what they wanted to say. She turned her attention to the road where a small cat was playing with a ball. She almost smiled when she saw a car approaching very fast.

Her body moved on its own. She threw her bag into Cate's arms and dashed to the road.. She picked up the kitty but did not have time to run away. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. She heard the sound of breaks. She felt two arms around her body. The impact came. She felt the push that came with the impact and the fall to the pavement. She heard the total silence that came for a few moments before people started shouting.

"Two people have been hit!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Is he dead?"

Himeko opened her eyes to see who her saviour was. She gasped, seeing white hair. The person who had protected her had put one hand on the back of her head, so that she wouldn't be hit. His face was on her chest. She turned red as he rose to meet her eyes.

The person with white hair had a pained look in his eyes "Are you... Ok?" he managed to say. His voice was hoarse.

Himeko nodded and said "Yes"

"Then... All is good" He managed to say before collapsing to her chest once more, this time losing conscience.

She screamed. Someone was dying in front of her. No... Someone was dying BECAUSE of her! She couldn't take it. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The ambulance and the police came quickly. The police was trying to take her away but she refused to leave the side of her white haired saviour. She went to the ambulance with him and they were both taken to the hospital.

"Miss Himeko, please understand, we have to examine you as well" a doctor told her

"I'm fine! More importantly, how is he?" Himeko asked

"He will be fine. But I'm afraid he will have to stay with us for some time. He suffered great damage to protect you. He has a few cracked ribs and he hasn't woken up yet"

Himeko looked to the ground "It's all because of me"

"Is he a friend of yours?" the doctor asked

"No, I'm afraid I don't know him"

"The police looked into his things. His name seems to be Kogami Ryouken"

"Kogami... Ryouken" She repeated "Can I see him?" She asked

The doctor smiled at her "I understand that you want to stay by his side. But he went to all the trouble of making sure you'll be alright. The least we can do for him is check you up. After we're done, I'll show you to his room. It seems that he has no family, so we didn't know who to contact. It would be nice for him if you could stay by his side until he wakes up"

"Alright... Let's do this"

The tests took a while. They did blood tests, x-rays, checked her reflexes and her vision. They did all sorts of tests on her. When she was done, it was almost sunset. The doctor led her to Ryouken's room. He was still unconcious. A group of people were around his bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb" she said as she entered the room. It seemed to be the luxurious kind of room that was only for one person.

Everyone turned around to look at her. Another man with white hair spoke to her "Who might you be?" he asked

Himeko was distressed. For some reason, she felt unwant, maybe even hostility towards her. "M-My name is Kaneko Himeko. I was saved by Kogami-san"

The white haired man inspected her "Are you an acquaintance of Ryouken-sama?" he asked again

"N-no..."she said looking away. She couldn't take all that hostility

The man sighed "You know, he took great damage because of you. He could have lost his life"

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't think someone would jump to save me. I was trying to save a little cat"

"Are you stupid or what?" the only woman there spoke. She had red hair with orang flashes "I can't believe Ryouken-sama almost died for such a stupid girl"

"Kyouko!" the man with blue hair spoke "Watch your language!"

"Shut up, Aso! Ryouken-sama almost gave his life for a... For a cat!" she said with tears in her eyes

Himeko knew one think from the whole conversation so far. Kogami Ryouken was a person of high status. She bowed down "I understand that you probably hate me for what happened to him because of me but... Please... Please let me take care of him! I want to repay my dept. I own my life to Kogami-san!"

The white haired man, who had been silent all this time sighed and spoke "I'm Spectre. I'm Ryouken-sama's assistant. I understand the dept you own to him, but I'm afraid I can't let you near him. We will be more than enough to take care of him"

The other person who had stayed silent all this time, a green haired man, spoke with a smirk on his face "Why not let her, Spectre?"

"Genome..." Spectre looked at him strictly

"She owns our master, so she has to repay him. Let master decide what to do with her once he wakes up. In the meantime, without him leading the group, we'll have our hands full with work. We can't afford to lose another one of us at the same time as Ryouken-sama"

"Ryouken-sama is like that because of her! Why should we r trust him to her?!" Kyouko asked in anger

"Because she's just a harmless high schooler. Ryouken-sama would never be harmed by such a girl. Besides, I'm sure he would be angry if we completely left our duties while he is hospitalized"

The other three members of the group looked at him with hostility but they all sighed

"As much as I hate it, Genome is right" Spectre said "Ryouken-sama would be angry at us for leaving the group... You!" he shouted, turning his attention to Himeko "If anything happens to Ryouken-sama in our absence, we'll hunt you down and make sure you regret trying to save a stupid cat"

Himeko was terrified "Y-Yes! I-I swear I'll take good care of him!"

The group walked past her. When they reached the door of Ryouken's room, Kyouko spoke "Better keep this place clean. We'll visit every now and then" And with that, they all left

Himeko sighed in relief "Kogami-san, you have good friends" She said smiling at him.

Even after all this commotion, he was still unconscious. She looked outside the huge window of his room. The sunset was beautiful today. She wished he could wake up to see it. It didn't feel as beautiful with him like that, for some reason.

She heard a grunt. She turned her attention to Ryouken. He wasn't awake, but he was grunting and panting. She sat at the chair next to his bed, not sure what to do. She put her hand above his, gently "Kogami-san, it's alright" She said. He seemed to calm down, so she let go.

He started panting and grunting again, soon "It's... Dangerous..." He said in his sleep.

 _He's dreaming..._ She thought and smiled, putting her hand above his once again "Kogami-san, it's alright... It's alright... I'm alright and I'm right here. I won't leave you" she said

He seemed to calm down after that, so she decided not to let go of his hand for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N Hello, I hope you enjoyed and please leave some feedback! I've written up to chapter three!**

 **Until next time, please Fav, Review and Follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: The awakening

**A/N Heeey Here I am again~ So, since it's all written down I'm going to spoil you, there will not be any action until chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs Kaneko Himeko, Erina and Cate...**

 **Have fun reading~**

* * *

It had been three days. Himeko was tired. She didn't know what to do. Ryouken was still unconscious. Even though the doctors said that he was fine and that he was just recovering, she was worried.

She was walking up and down in his room, when Spectre came in. She stopped her pacing to greet him "Spectre-san, good afternoon"

Spectre nodded in return and walked up to Ryouken's bedside "Is he still unconscious?" he asked

Himeko looked down "Yes..."

Spectre walked up to her "You look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I have... I'm just... Worried... The doctors say he's fine but... Why doesn't he wake up?" She said with tears in her eyes

Spectre ruffled her hair "You've worked hard. Here, take something to eat with these" he said as he gave her 20 dollars "Leave us alone for a little bit and get some rest"

"T-thank you, Spectre-san. I'll be back as soon as I can" she smiled sadly and walked out of the room.

She went to the restaurant next to Den city hospital and ordered some food. After she ate, she decided to text Spectre that she was going to get some clothes from her house. He replied that it was ok.

Within the day, Spectre, Kyouko, Aso and Genome took turns visiting Ryouken, so she was feeling at ease knowing someone was by his side at all times.

After a good three hours she was back. By that time, it was sunset. When she entered the room, she saw Kyouko, who turned around with an angry look "You're late" She said. Kyouko was still hostile towards Himeko. "How much free time do you think we have?!"

Himeko apologized and put the bag she was holding next to the bed.

"What are those?" Kyouko asked

"I thought that if he wakes up, he will want to take a bath, so I bought a shampoo and a body wash for him. I also brought towels he can use. I didn't know his size, so I was hoping to ask one of you to bring him new clothes"

Kyouko was surprised "You went to all that trouble for Ryouken-sama? Why?"

"He almost gave his life for me. It's only natural" Himeko replied

Kyouko sighed "I'll leave now. Please water the flowers. They are Ryouken-sama's favourite" And she left

Himeko looked at the vase with the flowers. White lilies. They symbolised purity. She smiled. "So, you like lilies. Kyouko-san has picked very beautiful lilies for you"

That night, just like all the previous nights, Ryouken was having nightmares. "it's... Dangerous..." he said in his sleep, just like every other night.

Himeko held his hand like usual, whispering soothing words to him until he would calm down and she would fall asleep on his bedside, holding his hand

Ryouken opened his eyes. It was bright, but he fought to open his eyes completely. _Where am I?_ He thought. He heard beeping. Rhythmic beeping. Stable. He felt a hand above his. Gentle... Soft...

He tried to stand on the bed he was laying at. He was in pain, but he didn't give up until he managed. He took a good look at the person that was holding his hand. It was a girl and she was sleeping. She had knelt to the floor and had her head on the bed.

He remembered her. It was the girl he jumped on the road to save. He took as much of her appearance in as he could. Her hair was wavy, a blue-green colour. He touched it. It was soft. Her skin on her hand seemed to be fair, like his.

The door of his room opened and he heard Spectre's voice "Hime-chan~ time to-" But Spectre stopped talking when he saw that Ryouken was awake.

Ryouken made a motion for him to remain silent and to cover her back with his coat. Once Spectre did as was told he whispered "How do you feel, Ryouken-sama?"

"My whole body hurts. What's my condition?" he asked in return

"You've been unconscious for five days. You have a few cracked ribs, thankfully nothing broken and some bruises and cuts all over your body, but other than that nothing serious" The faithful retainer answered

"I see... Who is she?"

Spectre blinked "She's the girl you saved"

"I know that. I'm asking who she is. And why is she here?"

"Her name is Kaneko Himeko. She's a first year university student at Den city university. Her major is pre school teaching"

As Spectre gave all that information about her, Ryouken was stroking her hair. When Spectre was done talking, he looked at her.

"Pre school teaching... Huh?" He said with a smile "I guess that's where her kind nature comes from"

"What are you talking about, Ryouken-sama? She's but a foolish girl who tried to save a mere cat and put your life in danger in the process" Spectre said in surprise

"It was my decision to put my life on the line for her. She has such a kind and sensitive soul, that she couldn't stand by seeing that kitty in danger. Her body must have acted on it's own. She is... The reason humanity should keep on going"

"Ryouken-sama you're too soft" he said scratching the back of his head with a sigh

Himeko opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She felt something fall from her back as she stood straight. Then, she noticed that the person whose hand she's been holding was awake. Her eyes widened "Kogami-san, you're..."

Ryouken smiled at her, thinking _Ahh.. Her eyes are purple._ "Good morning" he said

She smiled back "G-good morning"

Then she saw Spectre, who proceeded to take back his coat that had fallen off her back. "Go tell the nurses. They don't know he has woken up yet" He said

She nodded and stormed off.

"Has she been here all this time?" Ryouken asked

"She refused to leave your side. Only yesterday did she go home to change clothes and take a shower" Spectre sighed saying this "She put your life in great danger. Please, ask her to leave your side. I will stay instead"

"I will do no such thing. This girl must have tired herself in order to look after me. I want to thank her"

"She was just returning your kindness my lord. You don't have to thank her"

"I've decided to do it, so I will do it. Once I'm out of here, I'll do something for her"

Before Spectre could voice his disagreement, the doctor entered the room. "I would like you to exit the room while we examine him" he said

Spectre exited Ryouken's room and met with Himeko on the corridor.

"Ryouken-sama is awake now. He doesn't need you anymore. Thank you for your support, but I'll take it from here, Hime-chan"

"So, you're trying to say that you won't pretend to be my friend anymore, am I right?" She asked with a serious expression

"Don't be cocky just because we let you stay by him all this time"

"I won't leave unless he asks me to" She said

After a long time of silence, the doctor and the nurses exited the room and permitted them to go inside

Ryouken smiled at them, but he read the mood. Those two weren't on good terms

"What did the doctors say, Kogami-san?" Himeko asked, breaking the silence

"They said that I'll have to stay here a while longer for my ribs to heal, but I'll be fine. They also said that I don't have to eat hospital food, which I'm glad for"

"Are you hungry?" She asked again

"I'm starving" He replied with a smile

Spectre sighed and gave some money to Himeko "Go and buy something for him"

"No, Spectre. You go." Ryouken said "I would like for her to stay"

The two seemed to be into some kind of staring contest, until Spectre sighed, took the money back and exited the room

Himeko gave him a sorry smile "You have good friends, Kogami-san"

"Have you met the whole group?" He asked

"Yes, I've met Spectre-san, Kyouko-san, Aso-san and Genome-san. None of them seem to like me, but thanks to Genome-san I was allowed to stay by your side"

"I see... Sorry if they gave you a hard time"

"Not at all. I was actually happy to see how much they care about you. Kyouko-san even brought you flowers and a change of clothes"

"White lilies" Ryouken observed "She knows me quite well" then he turned his attention to her "I heard that you refused to leave my side. Plus, you look very tired. I apologize, please let me make it up to you"

Himeko blushed "N-not at all. You saved my life by endangering yours. It is the least I could do"

Silence was once again between the two. Himeko looked out of the window nervously as he seemed to observe her "Your studies... I hope I'm not in the way of them" Ryouken said

"Between my studies and a human life, I would always choose a human life" she replied earnestly

"I figured as much. Now that I'm awake I will have to ask you to return to them. You shouldn't miss a year because of me"

She looked at him with sad eyes "So, you really don't need me here, huh..."

"Do not misunderstand. I still want you to visit every once in a while" he said with a serious face, which made her blush "I just don't want to be in the way"

"Then... I will visit every day" She said "Every day, right after I finish my classes, i will bring you food"

"I appreciate it" He said

"Revolver!" someone shouted as they entered the room

A boy with blue hair wearing the uniform from Himeko's university ran to his side

"Don't call me that in public, Fujiki Yuusaku"

"F-F-Fujiki Yuusaku?!" Himeko retorted when hearing his name. She remembered her two friends talking about him

"Do I know you?" He asked with a stoic face

Himeko blushed from embarrassment "N-no... I'm a first year, Kaneko Himeko" She said bowing

Ryouken was curious as to what made her so embarrassed, but decided not to think much about it at the moment "What are you doing here, Fujiki Yuusaku?" he asked

"I heard on the news that you were in a car accident days ago. I contacted Spectre and the others and today he said that you woke up"

 _Is this the same Fujiki Yuusaku that Erina was talking about? He doesn't seem like it_ Himeko thought.

"Your concern is not needed. I could never die from such a thing" Ryouken replied

"I can see that. Is she the one who made you jump into the road?"

 _Oh great... Another person who hates me_ she thought "I was saved by Kogami-san" she confirmed

"I see. You must be very close with him"

"W-why do you say that?" She asked

"First, Ryouken wouldn't save a random person. Second, the only female he's associated himself with is Kyouko. Third, not every woman would stay by his side all this time"

"That is not true" said Ryouken

"That's true" said Himeko at the same time, looking down

They looked at each other

"I would save a random person, so long as it's not an AI" Ryouken spoke first

"It's true though, that not every woman would have stayed by your side all of this time" Himeko said

"That's what makes you special" Ryouken said "It's what makes you worth saving"

Himeko blushed

Fujiki had witnessed their exchange and decided to tease Revolver a little "So she's special to you, Ryouken"

"When you say such a thing with such a straight face it doesn't even look like a joke" Ryouken replied

Himeko was confused. Where those two on good terms? Bad terms? She couldn't figure it out.

After a while Spectre entered the room with some food. Himeko showed Ryouken the cleansing products and the towels she brought for him and asked Spectre to help him take a shower before she and Fujiki decided it was time to leave.

"I'll be back every day like I promised" She said before exiting

* * *

 **A/N So, I hope you enjoyed**

 **Please Fav, Review and Follow, I'll see you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger revealed

**A/N Helloooo Everyone~ I have good and bad news**

 **The bad news is that the story might not be finished by the end of October**

 **The good news is: Here's a triple update!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Kaneko Himeko, Erina and Cate**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Himeko arrived home. It had been a while. She was there last night, after leaving Ryouken, but her mind was still with him. Now it was 3pm after her classes were over. She rushed home, abandoning her two so called friends, only stopping at a convenience store on the way.

She soon arrived at her house, receiving a warm welcome from the servants "Welcome home, Himeko-sama" they said

"It's nice to be home" she said in return

Himeko was the heiress of a rich family, but she made sure no one in the university knew. Her parents had business with SOL technologies, them being famous engineers and they always told her to take over for them. When it was time for her to choose a university though, she protested against them, telling them she would pave her own way and become a pre school teacher.

Her parents, not having any other child to pass on the heritage, decided to let her do as she pleases for the time being, sending her with a large amount of money and a few of their servants to Den city. Sooner or later, they thought, after learning how difficult the real world is, she will definitely want to come back and work for them.

"Mai, can I use the kitchen?" Himeko asked

"Himeko-sama, you can't be the one cooking!" Mai, one of the maids, scolded her

"You are not in a position to tell me what to do" Himeko replied "I need to cook for someone" she explained as she headed for the kitchen

"Are you perhaps infatuated with someone?" Mai asked, following after her

"Mai, you know I was saved by someone last week. I own him my life. Cooking for him is the least I could do" She said putting the ingredients she bought on the counter of the kitchen.

She was used to cooking by now. She had decided to learn how to cook the moment she had decided to become a pre school teacher. She had even adjusted her recipes to have mild almost sweet flavours, so that children would like it.

After she had finished cooking, she arranged the food into a bento box, which she put into a bento bag and headed out.

She knocked the door of Ryouken's room. It had taken her half an hour to reach the hospital. When she heard him telling her to come in, she entered the room.

Ryouken smiled at her "I was waiting for you" he said

Himeko smiled at him in return "I had classes until 3 today. As promised, I brought you some food" she said taking the lunch box out of the bag. It was a thermal bag, so the food was still warm.

"Kyouko, you are free to return now" He told the other woman that was in the room

"Ryouken-sama!" Kyouko scolded

"It is not your place to demand things of me. Now leave, I want to stay alone with Kaneko-san" He said

Kyouko hesitated, but took her bag and prepared to leave, making sure to look at Himeko with all the hostility she felt inside her

"She really doesn't like me, does she?" Himeko asked him with a sad smile

"Kyouko is as over protective as a mother to me. I can't blame her, since I've never known my biological mother" he said with a smile

Himeko gave him the bento box and a pair of chopsticks and let him eat.

"I humbly receive" he said as he proceeded to eat. "What's on your mind?" he asked taking a bite of her food.

She had made fried chicken with puré and while she was at it, she put a salad with tomatoes, cucumbers and red peppers

"I was just thinking, how hard it might have been for you to grow up without a mother"

"Not at all. I still had a loving father and my retainers. I grew up normally, don't worry"

Himeko smiled at him "I guess you're right. So, any news about your body?"

"I'll be discharged tomorrow, but I'm prohibited from lifting heavy things or running around. I will have to do physical therapy"

"I guess this will be the first and last time I cook for you, then" She said smiling sadly

Ryouken put the chopsticks down "Is that really the case?" he asked with a serious face

"I'm sure your retainers will take better care of you at your house" she said "Kogami-san, you always have a serious face, even when you're trying to smile. You're calm and calculated. I'm sure you have no need for someone like me" She said looking outside of the window into the sunset. It had already become a habit.

"That is not true" he said

"But Kogami-san-"

"Call me Ryouken" he interrupted her

"R-Ryouken...san..." She tested the name

"Drop the san. Just Ryouken" he insisted

"R-Ryouken..." She said with a blush

"Good... What you said is not true" he said, adding a pause "You put a lot of care into this food didn't you?" he asked "I can taste it"

"Th-That's..."

"After eating this kind of food, I can never be satisfied with any other food" he said with a straight face, making her blush even more

"R-Ryouken that's..."

"I'll do anything you ask, so long as you keep taking care of me" he said

"That's cheating" she said

Spectre invited himself into the room "That's a bad idea, Ryouken-sama"

"Spectre" Ryouken said his name with warning

"If you involve yourself further with her, she will also be involved with you. You understand what that means, don't you?"

The two got in a staring contest

"You have a lot of enemies, Ryouken-sama. She's innocent. You of all people should know not to involve her with you"

"I will be more than enough to protect her"

More staring

"Um... I don't know what this is all about... But I think Spectre -san is right. I can't just barge in to your life. I'm sure the rest of your retainers agree"

"I don't care about what my retainers think but you're wrong about one thing. You WONT barge into my life... You already have"

"Ryouken-sama... That means..."

"She already is in danger. Make sure she doesn't return home alone tonight"

"W-what do you mean? Why am I in danger?" she asked, confused and terrified

"Because you got too involved with Ryouken-sama, even though all of us told you not to"

"I thought you just didn't like me" She replied in earnest

"Of course we don't like you, but that's not the point"

Himeko felt a stab by those words

"Stop hurting her. What's done is done. What we should do now is proceed as planned" Ryouken said

"Yes, Ryouken-sama. I'll call Genome and ask him to take her home. I'll stay with you"

"Good. Himeko" he called her and she jumped from the use of her first name "come closer" he ordered

"Y-yes" she said as she approached him on the bed

"Sit here" he ordered again as he pointed to the edge of the bed

She did as told and he leaned on her, making her nervous

"Relax" he ordered again "Will you cook for me tomorrow as well?"

She nodded

"Good... Let me stay like this a while longer" he said, relaxing himself

She felt strange. She was on a stranger's car. Soon after Spectre made the call, Genome arrived to take her home. He did so by his car.

She didn't really know if she liked this person or not. He had helped her back then, but he always had that malicious grin on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Genome asked breaking the silence between them

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was staring" She said turning her attention back to the road

"You've done well, taking care of our master"

"T-thank you"

"I see that you don't cary a duel disk with you. Are you not into Link Vrains?"

"Ahaha~ I'm not really suited for dueling. I'm not that smart" She said with a nervous laugh

"That makes it a little easier to protect you, to be honest"

"You guys have been talking about it a lot today.. I got myself into a crazy situation, didn't I?"

"You can say that" Genome replied with a smirk

"If it's about money, I have more than enough" She said

"I already know that. Why didn't you inherit your family's fortune? You could have lived an easy life" Genome said, revealing that he had studied her

She turned serious "How much do you know?" She asked

"Just about everything. I'm sure Spectre has filled Ryouken-sama in about you"

"So he knows..." She said making her hands into fists "That's why he's keeping me close isn't it? He's after my family's fortune..."

Genome had a small look of surprise but soon returned to his smirk "If it's about money, he has more than enough"

She looked at him surprised

"You have quite the imagination. Not that it's not possible for people to approach you for that, but our master is not like that" he added "Ryouken-sama might seem like a cold hearted person at first but he's actually kind and generous. That's why he wants to protect you"

"I never thought for a moment that he was cold hearted" she said

It was Genome's turn to look at her in surprise

"He's keeping a stoic face most of the time, sure, but the smallest and warmest of smiles escape him from time to time. This kind of person could never be cold hearted" She explained

Genome laughed "That's why I like you. You saw right through him without even trying!" he said as he kept laughing

"I thought you all hated me" she pointed out

"Do I look like a person who would help a person I hate?" He said with an evil grin

"I guess not" She replied with her own smirk


	4. Chapter 4: You are mine now

**A/N Here's the second chap of the day**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Kaneko Himeko, Erina and Cate**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The night was peaceful. Nothing happened at all and she was glad for it. After Genome dropped her to her house, he gave her everyone's contact info and went on his way. She was glad she didn't have to use them.

Today, she was running to the hospital. Genome had texted her the time Ryouken was getting discharged and she could barely make it in time. She ran and ran towards the hospital until she was a sweating mess. She arrived, panting, onto the hospital gates, where she bumped onto someone.

"Woa there, don't be in such a rush to see me" Ryouken said with an amused grin. He had put his arms on her shoulders as she bumped onto him

She took a step back, surprised "I'm so sorry, Ryouken!" she shouted as she bowed

"Get up" he ordered and she did as told. He put an arm on her cheek "Thank you, for rushing all the way here for me" He said with a grin

"He's Ryouken-sama! Address him appropriately" Kyouko said strictly

"I actually asked her to call me that myself" Ryouken justified which added to Kyouko's anger towards the girl

 _He's smiling at her and letting her call him by his first name only and makes sure she's protected... Why? He's not even that close with us... We've been with him forever!_

Those were Kyouko's thoughts as he proceeded to put an arm around Himeko's waist and lead the way with her.

"Ryouken, that's..."

"Just stay silent and enjoy it"

Himeko was curious as to why Ryouken was so intimate. If her life was in danger because of them being close, he might have made it worse with that move of his

"Are you afraid?" He asked as they were walking

"Maybe I am a little" She replied looking away

"Do not be" he said tagging her waist, so that she would get closer "So long as you're in those arms of mine, you're in no kind of danger"

She blushed, looking into his eyes. He smiled. "It's weird. It's as if my sense of danger has disappeared all of a sudden" she said

"That might be bad" he said as he smirked "Let me return it to you" he added as he whispered in her ear

Himeko blushed even more, shoving him away "I can see you're all better now"

Ryouken's smirk grew even bigger "Took you long enough to notice"

"Ryouken-sama, we're here" Spectre informed them

They stopped walking and Himeko observed where they were. It was a restaurant. They walked inside and asked for a table of six. There was not a table that big, so they had to combine two tables together.

They all sat down, Himeko sitting next to Ryouken. After they all ordered some food and it arrived on their table it was time for a toast.

"Hime-chan, you can drink alcohol, can't you?" Spectre asked. He seemed to be in a good mood

Actually everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hime-chan is 18 now. She's officially an adult, so I guess she can drink" Genome noted with a grin

"I... I've never tried before" Himeko said with an apologetic smile

"Don't worry, this wine is not too strong. You should be able to tolerate it" Ryouken said

"I guess I'll give it a try then" She said and Ryouken poured some whine into her glass.

Everyone raised their glasses and Spectre spoke "To Ryouken-sama's recovery!"

"To Ryouken-sama" everyone else said and they all drank from their glasses

Himeko turned her attention to Ryouken "This is surprisingly sweet" She said with a smile

"Is it to your liking?" He asked

"Yes, it is" She replied

"I imagined so" He said satisfied

"Why? What gave you the hint of my taste?" She asked amused and curious

"The food you made for me the other day. It had an almost sweet taste" He replied "One usually cooks their meals as they like them"

"Ahh... I won't deny that I like sweet things but, my cooking is like that because I am training to be a pre school teacher" She explained "Kids like sweet things, right?"

"Do you like kids?" He asked amused

Himeko smiled and looked down "I love them" she said

"Your food is going to get cold you two" Aso pointed out

The two apologised and started eating their food

As time passed by, the plates were starting to become empty. Everyone was cheerful as they talked and told various jokes. Ryouken seemed to be more cheerful as well, as Himeko noted. She was silent enjoying her meal, laughing at the various jokes every now and then.

After a few more hours of just drinking, it was now sundown. Himeko was enjoying the cool breeze on her now red cheeks. She had been drinking as slowly as possible, but everyone kept refilling her glass. She felt hot, and a little bit dizzy, but the cool air on her way home was soothing.

She and Ryouken had finally ended up alone as he was taking her home. They both had their share of wine, so they were slowly walking together in silence. Himeko wasn't sure what else to say after spending so many hours together.

Ryouken put an arm around her shoulders as they kept walking. She looked at him and he just gave her a satisfied smile. She couldn't help but smile back and accept the intimate gesture. She even put her own arm around his waist.

"Ryouken you are..." Himeko started a sentence, not sure how she should end it. Ryouken looked at her in question "You are a person who likes intimate touch, aren't you?" she said, pretty sure that she couldn't get any more red than she already was

"I don't just touch whomever" was his reply as he played a little with her ear

"Don't tease me" She said, not really fighting back

"Listen" he said as they arrived in front of her house. He walked in front of her, so that they were face to face. He suddenly found that he was out of words and scratched the back of his head "Thank you, for taking care of me all this time"

Himeko smiled at him "Thank you, for saving my life back then" she said

He caught her hand with both of his. Something inside of him wanted to know every little bit of her, but he couldn't voice it "I have to... Let you go... Don't I?" He asked with a serious face

She nodded, not sure what the right answer to his question was. He hugged her, putting his lips in her ear saying "I don't want to"

Himeko felt a sudden temperature rise as she still wasn't sure how to reply to him. She felt his hands on her back, tracing it, up and down. She should stop him. She knew she had to. But a part of her didn't want him to let go.

"Come with me" he whispered again "I'll hold you in my arms and make sure you're safe" he said as he took a step back, leaving his hands on her shoulders

"Ryouken, you're drunk" she managed to say, trying to remain rational. Her cheeks were like tomatoes, getting more red as he touched them

"I may be... But I can't let you go now. Just the thought of someone after you..." he said bringing their faces close

Himeko closed her eyes and parted her lips in order to receive his kiss. It was gentle, but it held so much passion, so much emotion, she could barely believe it. She felt dizzy, trying to return his kiss. He, then, let go of her, looking her deep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said as he proceeded to walk away

She caught his hand "Wait" she said "Y-You can't just... Do that"

He came face to face with her once again

"You can't just... Grab my f-f-first kiss and walk away like that" she said as firmly as she could "You can't just... Make me feel all these things and walk away like nothing happened"

He looked at her with a serious face "What am I supposed to do... When I hurt your feelings like that?" he asked

"When the time comes, I'll think about it" she answered

Ryouken was pretty sure he had hurt her being as bold as he was. But, what she said now made him feel as if he was wrong

"I just... Did all those things without permission. Aren't you sad? Angry? Anything?"

"I'm... Not sure what I feel" she said looking away "My heart is racing, my temperature is rising... I... I feel alive" she said looking back at him

His eyes widened as he, once again, closed the gap between them and kissed her again "You're right. I can't just walk away without you" he said

"R-Ryouken?" she asked in question

"Get inside, grab some clothes or something and come back to me" he ordered

She rushed back inside. _W-w-what kind of situation did I put myself into?!_ She thought as she frantically ran to her room, ignoring the calls from her servants. She opened her drawer and put some clothes and underwear in a bag

"Himeko-sama, what are you doing?" Mai, the head maid asked

"I'm sorry Mai, I won't be coming home tonight" she said as she grabbed the bag and ran out of the house, ignoring everyone calling after her.

When she was outside, she grabbed Ryouken's hand and shouted "Make a run for it" as she dragged him with her. She laughed. She felt free. For once in her life, she did something she wanted to do.

Ryouken wasn't sure what amused her so much, but went along with it. He ran forward, leading the way to his house, ignoring the voices that came from her house.

Once they were far enough, they stopped running. They were both exhausted and trying to catch their breath.

"That was... Some crazy stunt you pulled there" Ryouken said

"If I gave them more time... They would have started the million questions" she explained "Are you hurt?"

"It does hurt a little... I'm not supposed to run around in my condition"

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be... It was my decision to keep running"

They took a few more moments to bring their breathing to normal levels. After that, Ryouken took the bag from her and helped her up, holding her by the hand and leading the way to his house.

Once they were there, Ryouken told her to use the bath first. He gave her some towels and went to the living room.

Himeko's heart was racing as she dipped herself into the hot water of the bathtub. She was trying to fathom the kind of situation she put herself into. She got to work, making sure she would look flawless the moment she was out of the bath. She had used his own shampoo, which made her feel a little embarrassed. By tomorrow, she would be smelling like him, she thought as she turned more red, blaming it all on the bathtub's temperature.

Once she was dressed, she got out of the bathroom and walked to the living room, where Ryouken was waiting for her.

"I was wondering if you have a hairdryer" She said

His eyes lingered on her for a moment. He was still red from the wine, so she couldn't make sure if it was her or not. He got up, walked to a cupboard, opened it and took the hairdryer from inside and gave it to her.

"I'll be right back" he said as he proceeded to take a bath himself

After Himeko dried her hair, she took the chance to look around his house. It was neat and clean. She didn't have much time to explore, as drying her hair took longer than she thought. He was soon out of the bathroom, wearing only shorts.

She blushed again. His body was in very good shape.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he said "I put our clothes to the washing machine, I hope you don't mind" he added. She nodded in response and he chuckled "I'll go make us some coffee" He said as he walked into the kitchen

"Umm... Don't you need to dry your hair?" She asked following after him

"My hair will dry fast on its own" he replied, already making some coffee "Is instant coffee ok with you?" he asked pouring hot water into a glass and then putting the coffee

"Anything with a lot of sugar will do" She said

He chuckled "You really do like sweet things" he said as he gave her the sugar pot with her glass of coffee "Put as much as you want"

"thank you" she said and put a generous amount of sugar

He smirked "are those teeth of yours ok?" he asked in a teasing manner as he walked up to her "I'll have to check for myself" he said as he kissed her "Seems like they're alright"

"R-Ryouken..."

"Forget about the damn coffee" he said taking the glass from her and placing it on the counter. He then lifted her up, bridal style and headed towards the bedroom

"Ryouken!" she shouted

He smirked "Shouting my name already?"

"I'm not- That's not- That's..."

Ryouken enjoyed seeing her struggle with words. He put her down in front of the bedroom door and kissed her. He slowly pushed her, so that they would walk inside while kissing. Besides her earlier tries to protest, her body did nothing of the sort.

He loved it. It was as if conquering a castle. The princess of which slowly but surely succumbed to him. He started taking off her clothes. First her blouse, then her blue jeans-

"wait!" she shouted. He looked at her in the eyes, showing her his need of her "Ryouken, I..."

"Don't stall the inevitable" He said. His need was rising. His temperature was also rising and he could see the same was happening to her as well. He kissed her again "take off my shorts" he commanded

"I can't" she said but he wouldn't just let her. He took her arms and made her do it until she kneeled in front of him.

Himeko could now see that he was hard bellow his boxers, but she didn't know what she should do or if she even had to do anything.

He kneeled down "Not yet. You're not ready for that one" he said as he kissed her again and helped her up. He made her walk backwards onto the bed, never ending the kiss. He only broke the kiss just to shove her to the bed, but he was soon on top of her, kissing her all over again.

Then he kissed her neck, making her moan. He looked at her in the eyes. She looked away, blushing. He made her look back at him "You're not allowed to look away" he said

"P-Please... Be gentle with me" she said with tears in her eyes

Ryouken licked those tears away "I promise, I'll take good care of you" he said as he licked her neck "So you better keep those noises coming" he smirked as he undid her bra, throwing it somewhere random.

He traced small kisses until he reached one of her nipples. He sucked on it a little and she moaned again. He kept sucking on it as she put one hand above his head. He took that as a sign to continue and he played with both her nipples. Then he looked at her red face and kissed her "Are you excited?" he asked "I've only just begun" he said putting a hand on her lower part

"T-that's...!" she managed to say before a loud moan escaped her

"There, huh?" he said as he traced circles on the spot

"R-Ryouken! I can't...!" she shouted

He started doing the same motion faster "Are you properly touching yourself at night, Himeko?" he asked

"I... Would never..." She said between her moans

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to do this to you every night, then" he said as he applied a little more pressure.

She arched her back as she came. She breathed fast.

"You ought to love yourself more, Himeko" he smirked

"Are you done?" She asked, breathless

"Far from it" He smirked even more as he towered once again above her, putting a condom on "I'll show you true love" he said as he pushed his member inside her "Damn... Tight... Losen up"

"It hurts" she said with tears in her eyes "It hurts!"

He lowered down and licked away her tears "Just a little more... You can do it. Calm down" he said

"Ryouken!" she cried his name

"Don't worry, it's normal. You'll feel better in a while" he whispered in her ear, licking it after that and tracing kisses on her neck

Her breathing was becoming steady little by little "I'm scared" she said

"Don't be. You're safe with me. I promise, you will feel good in a while" he said

"Promise?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes

He smiled at her "Promise" and he kissed her

"Y-you can move" she said

Ryouken made a slow move, testing the waters. He saw it in her face, she was trying not to make a sound.

"I know you're fighting this" he said "But you need to calm down. Let yourself free. It's ok to make sounds" he reassured her "It will make things easier for me as well" he added

She let a breath she was holding out and took another one in

"That's it... Breathe... Good girl" he said when he saw her efforts

"Ryouken..." she said as she kept taking deep breaths

Said boy started moving. When he saw her struggling to breathe he maintained a steady but slow pace. "Don't stop... Keep breathing..." he instructed "Out" he sais and she let a breath out "In" he said again and this time she took another one in.

Ryouken started to increase the pace

"Wait... Ryouken! I can't breathe so fast!" she whined

"You don't have to" he said "Doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" he asked

She looked at him in surprise "It... It doesn't!"

"Good" he said as he kissed her "I want you"

"You already have me" she replied between her moans

"Still rational I see" he smirked

"Y-You want me to lose my mind?" she asked

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'm dying to see it" he said as he slowed down the pace, going harder

Himeko moaned louder

"Say my name" he whispered again

"Ryouken" she said. She was getting dizzy but she felt good. She wanted more

"Good girl" he said as he kept pumping into her, kissing her neck

She took that as a sign to continue "Ryouken... Ryouken!"

"Himeko..." he said her name before he kissed her, pumping into her faster, making her moan louder and louder "I'm close"

"M-me too" she said between her moans

He kept pumping into her faster and faster until they couldn't take it any more and they both came. They breathed hard as Ryouken took the condom off and went to throw it to the garbage bin.

Himeko took the chance to get under the covers and hide herself. Ryouken was soon back and he smirked as he towered above her, kissing her "Don't you need to go to the toilet?"

Himeko blushed as she realised he was right "D-Don't look at me!" she said as she got up and went to the toilet, Ryouken never taking his eyes off her.

When she was back she realised he was at the same spot she left him, but he was crouched down, leaning his forehead on his hands.

She walked next to him, climbed to the bed and hid under the covers once again "What are you thinking?" she asked

Ryouken looked up at her, then he looked away "I'm having second thoughts" he said

"I see... You regret doing such a thing with someone like me" she replied, expecting him to say something of the sort

He looked up at her hurt face "That's not it" he said trying to stroke her hair. She didn't let him "I practically forced myself on you" he continued "I probably hurt you"

"Damn right you hurt me!" she shouted and he looked to the ground "But you didn't force yourself on me... I wanted this too... I would have fought back more if I didn't want this" she said looking away, blushing

He looked at her again "You..." he started and she also looked at him "Don't just blindly accept everything! You're going to get hurt!" he said looking deep into her eyes "I've been forcing myself on you since the beginning... Demanding things of you... You've been blindly doing everything I ask of you"

Himeko hugged him from behind "I'm not just doing everything blindly... I'm..." She sighed "I'm just... Trying to follow my own path. To do what I want to do for once"

He turned his head, so that he could look at her "What do you want to do?"

She hugged him tighter "Isn't it obvious?"

He stroked her arms, that were now on his chest "You know... When you press your body against me like that, you can't really blame me for what happens, can you?" he asked smirking

She blushed "I..." she started, letting him go and trying to get lost in the covers

He got in the covers himself and cupped her breasts "These are mine now" he said as he kissed them. Then he kissed her on the lips "You are mine now" he said, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

She blushed even more as he laid down and held her close to him. He stroked her hair commanding her to go to sleep, which she did without a second thought. He chuckled and fell asleep himself, content with how things turned out.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Fujiki Yuusaku

**A/N The last chapter of the day~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Kaneko Himeko, Erina and Cate**

 **Enjoy the small action~**

* * *

Morning came. Ryouken was the first to wake up. His left arm felt sore and he looked at the reason why. It was as if she hadn't moved from the spot all night. She probably didn't. He chuckled, brushing her wavy, blue-green hair. He stopped for a moment, in order to cover her a little better with the bed covers. She snuggled closer to him. He smiled as he kept stroking her hair.

"Ryouken-sama, what do you-" Spectre was about to ask as he entered the bedroom and realising what had happened the previous night.

Ryouken made a motion for him to stay quiet, before he resumed on stroking Himeko's hair.

Spectre stayed still. He was trying to comprehend the why. Sure, he had expected it would happen sooner or later, but it happened sooner, way sooner than he thought. He sighed.

Ryouken whispered to him "Why are you here?"

"Since we can't go on our morning runs any more, I thought you'd want to eat breakfast together and then I would take you to rehab" Spectre whispered back

Ryouken sighed. He didn't usually dislike the way Spectre was so clingy to him, but at times like this, he did "Take some money from my wallet and buy something to eat for all of us" he whispered

Himeko grunted as she was waking up, the two boys looking at her in horror. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She looked around her, trying to realise where she was. Then, she remembered last night and blushed as she looked at Ryouken, who smiled nervously at her

"G-good morning" he managed to say

"What's wrong?" she asked

He tried to look anywhere but Spectre but he failed and she saw him, blushing like a tomato.

"Now that it's come to this, I might as well make it worth it" Spectre said as he took his phone and pointed the camera at them "Ryouken-sama, smile"

Ryouken smiled as he held Himeko close while she had a frustrated face and Spectre took the picture.

"Ryouken!" she said with a strict voice

"What? Might as well be a good picture. You should smile more, Himeko" He tried to tease her. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Spectre spoke

"I'm going to buy us breakfast, Any preferences?" he asked almost laughing

"Go to hell! Stupid Spectre!" Himeko shouted, throwing a pillow at him, which he easily avoided as he ran out of the house, laughing.

"Feisty this morning, eh?" Ryouken asked as he kissed her

"Ryouken is an idiot too!" she said with a pouting face "Letting him take a picture of us while we're naked"

"Tell me more" he said as he kissed her again, towering over her on the bed

"Is that all you can think about?" she asked, a small moan escaping her

"Right now, having sex with you is all I can think about" he confirmed

"D-do you have to voice it like that?" she said looking away

"Will 'making love to you' do?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, then looked away with a pouting face. He smirked, putting a hand on her clitoris and doing circle motions while whispering in her ears "I'll make love to you slowly, passionately"

Himeko was defenceless and moaning

He inserted a finger inside her "I'll go deep inside you..." he said putting a second finger in her "Slow... Hard" he said as she moaned louder and louder "I'll keep on loving you until you won't be able to take it anymore" he said as he pumped his fingers faster "I'll go faster and faster until i cum inside you, giving you my baby"

"Wait, stop" she said moaning "I don't want a baby yet"

"Are you sure?" he smirked "Because your body is begging for it" he said as he stroked his dick with his other hand

"Please..." she begged him

He chuckled and he held out a condom "beg some more" he said. She blushed and pouted. He held the condom with his teeth and pinched her cheek "You're cute" he said with the condom in his mouth.

She took the chance to grab it from him

"Feisty~ what's wrong? Didn't have enough last night?" he teased her

"It's your fault" she accused as she tried to open the damn thing

"Wait, you're going to destroy it if you keep abusing it like that" he said almost laughing as he took the thing from her "Besides, you have a bit of a job to do" he said smirking

"W-what?"

He took one of her hands and made her touch his penis. She quickly withdrew it but he wouldn't let her. As he did the same thing again he whispered in her ear "Make me feel good"

She started stroking his dick "Like that?" she asked

"Apply a bit more pressure"

She did as told, enjoying the small sounds that came out of his mouth "I'm beginning to like this" she said, feeling that she had some kind of control over him for once

"Took you long enough" he said

"Still rational I see" she teased him, using the same phrase he did last night as she started stroking him faster

"Damn" he said as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply "I'm so damn hard for you right now" he said as he gave her the condom "Can you put it on?"

She took the condom from his hands "Which is the good side?"

He laughed as he showed her "This one, the other one is pretty damn nasty"

She made an annoyed noise as she put it on

"You two done yet?" Spectre asked as he was standing on the door

Himeko blushed and hid herself behind Ryouken, who had burst out laughing

"I swear, I only went out for five minutes" Spectre said with a sigh "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Hime-chan, you're in charge of cooking" he said as he left

Ryouken turned around with a smug look. Himeko just shoved him away as she got up and searched around the room for her underwear and clothes. She started getting dressed.

Ryouken put on his boxers and his shorts, walked up to her and kissed her "Don't be mad"

"I'm not- Ok I'm angry" she said

"Calm down" he said stroking her hair "We'll only have breakfast together"

She sighed as he caught her by the hand and led her to the kitchen, where Spectre was waiting for them.

"You guys were surprisingly quick" He said

Himeko held Ryouken's hand with a bit more pressure.

"Spectre, can you please refrain from making her angry?" Ryouken asked

"Right..." he said as he saw her hold on his master "Well... Tamagoyaki ingredients, pan, rice cooker" He said as he showed her the ingredients, the pan and the machine "Use them as you will" He said and proceeded to sit down on a chair next to the dining table, Ryouken taking a seat next to him.

Himeko got to work. She put the rice in the rice cooker and started mixing the ingredients for tamagoyaki.

"She seems to be on edge. You didn't do a good job pleasing her, Ryouken-sama"

"I would have, if you hadn't gotten in the way two times in a row"

"So, last night was not enough for her?"

"Not by a long shot"

"Can you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Himeko interrupted their conversation, annoyed

"It's true, isn't it?" Ryouken asked "You're like that because I didn't please you this morning" he asked with a smirk

"I'm like that" she started, putting a cup of coffee in front of Ryouken "Because SOMEBODY got on my nerves" and with that she went to fry the tamagoyaki

"No coffee for me?" Spectre asked, almost laughing

"Get it yourself" Himeko replied

"Touchy" Spectre said from behind her, making her jump a little and then he proceeded to making his coffee

Himeko attacked him with the cooking chopsticks, aiming for his eyes, which Spectre easily avoided

"Ryouken-sama she really had the intent of gauging my eyes out"

"And then your tongue" she added

"Come on you two, can't he have a peaceful breakfast?" Ryouken asked, laughing

Himeko hmp-ed and continued cooking and Spectre went back on the table with his coffee. Soon, two plates of tamagoyaki were placed on the table in front of the two men. By that time, the rice was ready, so she started making onigiri. She was soon done with that as well. She placed the onigiri on a large plate and put it on the table and then she took a seat there.

"I don't see a third plate of tamagoyaki" Spectre pointed out

"I'm not hungry" Himeko said stubbornly

"We can't have that" Ryouken said as he got a piece of tamagoyaki with his chopsticks and pointed it at her "Eat"

"I don't want to... Besides, you should eat all of your food in order to recover"

Ryouken withdrew the chopsticks and put them down "Are you angry with me too now?" he asked in all seriousness

"What? No! I'm not" she replied

Ryouken sighed and got up "Are there any eggs left?" he asked

"No" she replied

"Spectre..." He said with a warning voice

Said boy put his hands as shields "I thought they would be enough"

Ryouken was about to give him a piece of his mind when Himeko spoke

"It's ok, I'm not hungry anyway" she said stubbornly

"You stop being stubborn for a moment and you" He pointed at Spectre "This isn't funny"

"I honestly thought they would be enough" the boy said

"It's ok, Ryouken, if you want me to eat so much, I'll eat an onigiri" She said

Ryouken sat back down on his chair, frustrated "Let's eat then" he said as he gave an onigiri to Himeko.

"Let's eat" said the other two

Spectre munched a bit of his tamagoyaki and said "This is actually good"

"Of course it is" she replied looking towards Ryouken

Ryouken agreed with a nod as he swallowed "Seems like you can cook anything"

"So long as there's a recipe to follow" She added

The three ate in silence. As Himeko ate the last bite of her onigiri, Ryouken looked at her and pointed next to his mouth, to show her there was some rice on her face. When she looked at him questioningly, he picked it up with his finger from her face and ate it. Himeko blushed and looked away, which she soon discovered was Spectre, so she looked to the ground. The two boys smiled at her, but she couldn't see it.

When they were all done with their food, Ryouken took the dishes in order to wash them. Himeko protested, but he said she did more than enough even though it was his house.

"I'll return your clothes later in the day" Ryouken said as he was about to go to rehab with Spectre. They had dropped her at her house with Ryouken's car.

"I have classes until 5pm today" She said to let him know

"Then I'll come pick you up" he said as he patted her head "Study hard" he said as he got back into the car and they left.

When Himeko went inside the university, she found a letter in the locker room. She looked at it questioningly before she opened it.

 _Come to the rooftop alone at 5pm_

Was all it said. It didn't say from whom, it didn't say why, it didn't say anything. Himeko discarded it as a prank and proceeded to go to her classes.

She couldn't take it off her mind. The mysterious letter. It didn't look like a love letter, more like a challenge letter. She didn't know many people in her university, so she was curious.

In the end, curiosity killed the cat, as she was on the rooftop, waiting for the person who sent her the letter.

"So you came..." said a male voice behind her

Ryouken parked the car as close to the university gates as possible. She was late. According to his watch, it was 5:10. He got out of the car and asked the first person who looked like first year.

"I'm sorry, do you know Kaneko Himeko?" He asked a blonde girl

"Yea, she's my friend" Erina replied "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend" He said

Erina practically scanned him "I remember you... You're the guy who saved her last week. I honestly thought you died" she said "She disappeared on us all these days"

"Just, tell me where she is" he said, showing her that he was in a hurry. He had a bad feeling.

"She received a mysterious letter this morning, telling her to go alone at the rooftop at this hour" she said "Cate and I told her that-"

"Thank you" he said interrupting her and walking towards the rooftop. He couldn't run and he was exhausted from physical therapy.

"You're late, Revolver" said a male as Ryouken opened the door leading to the rooftop

Said male had tied Himeko to the wire mesh that was supposed to protect students from falling off the roof. He had also cut some of the wire around her.

"Who are you?" Ryouken asked, angry. He had clenched his fists

The unknown male licked Himeko's neck, making her cry out Ryouken's name.

"My online name is Shifter" he said, cutting a bit more wire around her "You threw me out of the group!"

"You used the Hanoi knights' name in order to bully innocent people"

"Hanoi Knights?" Himeko asked

"Girly, you don't know? That almost makes me feel bad you're involved in this" Shifter said with a smirk. Then he pointed out at Ryouken and said "That guy over there, he's the leader of the hacker group Hanoi Knights. Revolver"

"Ryouken, that's not true is it? You're not in a criminal organisation!" Himeko shouted

Ryouken looked away "I wasn't trying to hide it or anything. I just couldn't find the right time"

Shifter cut more wire from Himeko's side. She was barely hanging on the rooftop.

"Let her go, your business is with me"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Shifter said taking a step towards Ryouken "Win me on a game and you can save your little princess"

A wire was cut on its own and Himeko screamed in horror. She was going to die. After surviving the stupid car accident, she was going to die because she owned her life to the leader of some criminal group. She screamed.

"Hang on Himeko! I'll take you down!" Ryouken shouted

"You better do that or I'll never forgive you!" She shouted back, crying

Ryouken turned his attention to Shifter "What do you want?"

"Simple" he said "Win me in a game of name, animal, thing. But you have to win... If it turns out to be a draw" he said looking at Himeko "She will have a little accident"

"That's not a fucking game!" Ryouken shouted "She could seriously die!"

"And I should care because...?"

Ryouken tsk-ed "Time for a game" he said

Shifter laughed manically and he gave Ryouken a piece of paper "Let's use her as our referee, what do you say? Hey girly! Think of one letter of the alphabet"

Ryouken nodded at her that it was alright.

"E" she said

"Name: Elizabeth" Ryouken said

"Same" Shifter said

"Animal: Elephant"

"Same"

"Thing: Extinguisher"

"Same" said Shifter as he showed him the paper to prove his innocence

Himeko's eyes widened "Same points" she said

"Two more rounds" said Shifter with a malicious grin

"Letter H!" Himeko shouted

"Name: Himeko" Ryouken said

"Same~"

"Animal: Horse"

"Same~"

"Thing: House"

Shifter's grin became evil "Same~"

"S-Same points" Himeko said. She was starting to give up. She saw how Shifter was cheating in order to get the same amount of points as Ryouken. There was another accomplice who showed in sign language what Ryouken was writing. "Letter C" a few wires broke and she screamed. One more time and it would be over for her

"Name: Cinderella!" Ryouken shouted in a hurry

"Same"

"Animal: Chameleon"

"Same" his grin had become dark

"Thing: Charcoal"

"Same!" Shifter said as he laughed manically

It all happened slowly. The last wire was cut by itself. Himeko closed her eyes waiting for the pain or death, whichever came first. Ryouken's eyes widened. Fujiki Yuusaku appeared out of nowhere and caught Himeko before she fell.

"You've been deceived, Revolver" Yuusaku said as he freed Himeko from the wires and held her close "You're safe now" he said to the trembling girl

Ryouken ran to Himeko's side but she shouted "Stay away!" as she cried, trebling like a leaf "Stay... Away..." she said crying even more.

"They cheated" Yuusaku said "One of them used sign language to tell the other what you wrote. They were after Kaneko's life from the beginning"

"Himeko, listen to me" Ryouken tried to touch her again but she wouldn't accept it. He sighed "I was a fool. I didn't expect for them to attack you at your university-"

"So what? You lock me up at your house for the rest of my life? Never let me go outside unless I'm with you? The fool was me! I thought it was suspicious but I still came here! But I didn't expect for it to go this far! I was the fool here!" she shouted and kept crying

"Kaneko-san, you'll be a fool if you don't let him do that. You saw those guys today, next time it could be worse"

"I refuse to live my life as a prisoner just to be with a man!"

"Your life will still be in danger, even if you separate. You were already seen together for too long" Yuusaku insisted

"It's only been a week!"

"It was a whole week" he kept insisting then he looked at Ryouken "If you refuse to stay with him, stay with me"

"Himeko, you don't have to-"

"Deal"

The two boys were rendered speechless

"I'll stay with you, but only until help arrives from my parents" she said "after that, I'm done with both of you" she said as she got up and whipped her tears

"Revolver, let me talk to you for a second" Yuusaku said as he took Ryouken a little further away "What did you do?"

"I just... Missed to inform her that I'm the leader of the Hanoi Knights" He replied "I did tell her that I had a lot of enemies and that her life was in danger though"

Yuusaku slapped the back of Ryouken's head "Don't you know women always find out the truth? When you don't tell them, they find out the worst way possible"

Ryouken sighed "Just... Take good care of her" Ryouken said in response and they walked back to her

"You don't have to tell me twice" Yuusaku said and he also walked back to Himeko "Are you ready?"

"Take me out of here"

"Yes" Yuusaku said as he started walking in front of her, leading the way. She followed suit, not giving a second glance at Ryouken.

She couldn't see it, but Ryouken stayed a little longer on the rooftop, not moving, trying to comprehend how much Himeko hated him, just for being the leader of the Hanoi Knights.

When Himeko entered Yuusaku' s house, she didn't expect to see what she saw. The place was half ran down. He obviously tried to keep it neat, but the condition was bad. The walls seemed to be ready to fall down any given chance. There weren't many things around. Not furniture nor smaller electronics that you would find in every house.

A small robot approached her "Master brought a guest! How unusual! I am Roboppi!" the robot said

Himeko found it cute, so she talked back "I'm Himeko" she said "Nice to meet you" she said smiling

The robot went away soon after that to do whatever

"You don't have to be friendly to her. She's just taking care of the house" Yuusaku said

"It's a cute little robot and very friendly. I couldn't help it"

"Anyone can deceive you by being a little friendly to you then" he said "Even I could do that to you"

Himeko was on guard instantly

"I am Revolver's enemy after all"

Himeko remembered Ryouken trying to change her mind, but she stubbornly refused to listen to him. She felt like scolding herself.

"Don't worry, though... I'm not going to do anything to you"

"How do I know?" she asked

Because I'm not the kind of person that attacks people"

"Then... Why are you two enemies?"

"Because of an incident that happened 10 years ago. The one called the lost incident"

"The one where children were kidnapped?" she asked and realisation hit her. Ryouken's last name was Kogami.

Yuusaku explained to her what happened 10 years ago and explained to her how he saved Link Vrains from destruction along with the dark ignis called Ai. He explained about the cyberse world and how it was created and how Ai saved it by hidding it and all.

Himeko was at a loss. None of them seemed to be wrong. Nor Ryouken nor Yuusaku. But none of them seemed to be in the right either. A part of her told her that she should confront Ryouken himself about the matter, but she didn't know what to do. She decided to leave tomorrow's problems to her tomorrow self and called it a night.

* * *

 **A/N As usual, I hope you enjoyed, especially the triple update!**

 **Tell me what you think guys, Review, Fav and Follow~**

 **Until next chap~**


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

**A/N Heyyy... I know the story wasn't finished on time... because like my other two stories it ended up being longer... but I really like it, so please let me keep writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Vrains, only my OCs**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Himeko woke up feeling pain all over her body. She had slept on the floor, since there was no second bed. Yuusaku offered her his bed, but she refused. One reason being that she didn't want him to miss his bed and another, which she didn't voice, was that she didn't want to be in another male's bed, at least not yet.

She stretched, trying to rid herself of the pain. It worked for about five minutes, but once she bent down to put away the covers Yuusaku had given her and got back up, she felt it. She wouldn't be able to move her body at will for a few days.

"Good morning, Himeko-sama" Roboppi said "Leave those to Roboppi. Roboppi will put them away" the robot offered

"Thank you, Roboppi" she said as she went to the kitchen

Yuusaku had already woken up before her and was doing something in his laptop "Good morning" he said, drinking a sip of his coffee "Do you want some?"

"No thank you" she said "What do you usually have for breakfast? I can cook it for you" she asked

Yuusaku gave it a little thought "Let's go some place to eat. There's nothing in this house anyway"

"I can go to the convenience store and-"

"You're not going anywhere alone until help comes from your parents. Revolver will kill me if anything happens to you"

"I thought you already beat him, so you should be stronger"

"And I think you don't understand" Yuusaku said and Himeko looked at him in question "First, you are his girlfriend. Second, that makes you his weakness. Third, that also makes you his source of power" he explained, using the three things method that Ryouken had taught him

Himeko blushed "I'm not his girlfriend" she said looking away "Ok you win, let's go somewhere to eat" she added, changing the subject

Yuusaku led her to a park with a cantina van. He walked to the cantina and knocked on the closed window.

Himeko looked at him in question. The cantina was closed, what was he trying to do?

Soon the door opened and a purple haired man with a beard walked outside with a smile "Good morning Yuusaku" he said and then looked at Himeko "It is unusual that you bring a friend. Especially such a cute girl"

"She is Revolver's weakness" He said with a straight face

"Kogami Ryouken's... Girlfriend?!" He asked surprised "I thought he would be too busy trying to destroy the Ignis to get a girlfriend"

"I'm not his girlfriend" She said stubbornly

"First, Revolver saved her from a car accident, getting hit himself. Second, she stayed with him until he recovered. Third, he was the one who rushed to save her again yesterday" Yuusaku explained

Himeko got lost in thought. She didn't think of yesterday's incident like that. She didn't think that Ryouken rushed to save her and she wanted to scold herself for that. She only thought of how he was the leader of some criminal group of hackers and nothing more. But then one question remained.

"What were you doing on the rooftop, Fujiki-san?" she asked "Why were you there yesterday?"

"I saw Revolver running inside the university. Since it was unlikely to happen, i followed him"

"I see. By the way, I never thanked you for saving me yesterday" she said as she bowed "Thank you very much"

Yuusaku scratched the back of his head "You're welcome"

Kusanagi smiled at her "You must be hungry. I only have hot dogs, is that ok with you?" he asked "I'm Kusanagi Shoichi by the way"

"I'm Kaneko Himeko. Anything is fine by me at this hour. I'm starving" she said

Kusanagi went to open the cantina and started making the hot dogs. He didn't ask Yuusaku, he already knew he wanted two. "Kaneko Himeko. I remember you. You're the only daughter of the engineers who work for SOL technologies. They say you didn't follow their steps though"

"Am I that famous?" she asked with a sad smile

"Super famous" he said

She sighed "I can't hide anywhere after all"

"If you're known to be Revolver's girlfriend, even SOL technologies will be after you" Yuusaku said

Himeko felt defeated "Thanks... I feel a lot better now. Even my own home might be unsafe now" she said

"Your parents work for SOL technologies after all" Shoichi said as he gave her her hot dog.

"Thank you" she muttered and she started eating it "And since people even found out I'm in Den city university, it's not safe there either"

"So, you finally understand the position you put yourself into" Spectre said, appearing out of no where

Himeko was surprised. She wasn't expecting to see Ryouken's clingy retainer.

"It's time for you to come back to us. You're not safe anywhere" He said

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You could have just explained to me from the beginning and I would have gladly stayed away from him"

"We did tell you to stay away from him but you didn't listen. Take responsibility and quietly come back" Spectre said

"If that's Ryouken's way of apologising, tell him that he has to work on it"

"Do not bring Ryouken-sama into this! He is the victim here!"

"Oh, really? The fact that I almost fell from the rooftop of my university because he couldn't win a stupid game does not make me a victim? If Fujiki wasn't there, I would be dead by now!"

"He almost lost his life for you! He even slept with you! Who? A spoiled brat who refuses to listen to anyone in order to seem independent!"

"I am independent! I don't want to hear that from a clingy friend wanna be!"

"And I don't want to hear that from somebody who relies on her parents' money and everyone's protection!"

Himeko was angry "I'm not coming back"

Spectre sighed "How stubborn can you be? He didn't go to physical therapy because of you! He refuses to do anything!" he shouted

"If he wants me back tell him to come and get me himself" She said and stared angrily into Spectre

He sighed again "I really don't see what he sees in you" he said as he turned on his heel and left

"So, you two had sex?" Yuusaku asked, eating his second hot dog. He ate the first one as he enjoyed Himeko's and Spectre's fight.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You two know each other for how long? One week? Less if you don't count the days he was unconscious" he said

"Yuusaku, I don't think it's proper to talk to her about it right now"

"I'm just trying to say, you're not good at decision making" Yuusaku explained "First you jump on the road to save what? A cat? And that was without a plan, so Revolver had to save you. Second, you take care of someone even though his retainers were against it. Third you sleep with him without even getting to know him? Fourth, you blame him for almost losing your life even though he did everything to save you? Fifth, you go sleep at his archenemy's house? What next? You sleep with me as well?"

"Shut up!" she shouted "You make it sound as if I am some kind of whore who will sleep with anyone! And you also make it sound as if I'm the most stupid person in the world!"

"Then tell me, what are you exactly?"

Himeko was rendered speechless "Ryouken was my first... Everything... I didn't just sleep with him... I'm not a whore!"

"But you are stupid. You gave him your virginity in what? One day? Two? You fell for the oldest trap in the book, which was a letter telling you to go alone and you did... What else?"

"Ok, I get it! I made some bad decisions! I can't turn back time! I'm sorry!" She shouted

Yuusaku walked to her and took the paper from her hot dog. Then he tilted her head up with his finger and looked at her straight in the eyes with a serious face. And he kissed her "There, you can realise things if you think about it a little" he said and he walked to the garbage bin and threw the papers from their hot dogs

Himeko blushed. Whether it was because she was just kissed or because she was furious, she didn't know. She turned on her heel and started walking away. Yuusaku followed after her "Stop following me" she said

"I can't do that. Nothing bad will happen to you on my watch"

"Then you are dismissed" She said

He caught her hand and made her spin around and face him "I'm not letting anyone get you" he said

Himeko might have found it a little romantic if she didn't feel like a prisoner. "Let me go"

"I won't" he said with a straight face

"Why?!" she shouted "I'm not your prisoner!"

"First, since you say you're not Revolver's girlfriend, that makes you free. Second, since everyone is after you, you're not safe anywhere except with me or Revolver. Third, I don't want to let go" he explained

Himeko sighed "Just because I'm not Ryouken's girlfriend, doesn't mean you can suddenly kiss me" she said

He made her come closer and kissed her again "What if you were mine?" he asked

Himeko blushed. Just like Ryouken, Yuusaku seemed to be very bold and daring "Stop kissing me!" she said, trying to break free from his hold.

He wouldn't budge. He even managed to kiss her again "Stay still and calm down" he said

"Let me go and I will!"

He let go of her hand "Come with me" he said and she involuntarily followed him back to the cantina

Kusanagi who had witnessed the whole ordeal smirked, but before he could say anything Yuusaku told him to stay silent. Then, Yuusaku took their bags and made her follow him to the university.

"I thought I wasn't safe anywhere" she said

"You're safe so long as I'm around" Yuusaku said

It wasn't long before Erina and Cate spotted her and walked up to them

"You're with Fujiki Yuusaku because...?" Erina asked her

"That's Fujiki Yuusaku?" Cate asked

Himeko sighed, trying to think of an excuse but Yuusaku spoke before her

"I called her yesterday. I asked her out"

Two things happened. One was the girls asking for confirmation and the other was Himeko looking at him in disbelief.

"We have even kissed" said Yuusaku as he approached her to prove it.

Himeko took some steps back, trying to avoid him "Don't do stupid things in front of people" she said

Yuusaku turned to the other two and said "She's just being shy"

Erina looked in between them, caught Cate by the hand and took her away saying "Well then, we'll leave you two alone!"

"Why didn't you let me kiss you?" he asked "You let me before"

"That was because you forced me and why did you tell them these things?"

"Would you rather they know what happened yesterday?" he asked

She sighed, not replying to him

"You're cute when you're stubborn" he said, stealing another kiss from her

"Don't do that here! People will start rumors!"

"I don't care what people say"

She sighed, walking towards her first class "I'm not yours, just to make clear" she said as he followed her

"Then I'll make you" he said, stealing another kiss from her "See you on lunch break" he said as he walked away

Himeko couldn't believe it. How audacious that Fujiki can be. How audacious everyone is! Spectre with his clinginess and hatred, Ryouken with his boldness, Yuusaku with his boldness. She's had enough!

She walked into the classroom and decided to stay there for the rest of the day. She wouldn't meet with Erina and Cate, she wouldn't meet with Yuusaku, she wouldn't meet with anyone!

-Is what she thought at least, because Yuusaku came to her during lunch break.

She sighed. She should have hidden somewhere, not stay in the classroom. "Why are you here?"

"First, I thought you'd be here. Second, I thought you'd be hungry. Third, I brought lunch" he simply stated with his three things method.

Himeko sighed again, not fighting him. She looked outside the window.

Yuusaku sat by her side "Do you hate me that much?" he asked

"I don't hate you" she stated simply "I just don't like how you and Ryouken are like this towards me. Stealing kisses and all"

Yuusaku made her look at him. She blushed "On the contrary, I think that you actually like it" he said "Stop being shy. Whether it's me or Revolver, stop pushing people away"

"You mean to say that you want a free pass to fuck me as well" she said moodily

"I don't care about that" he said and she gave him a look of disbelief

"Fujiki-san, if you-"

"Call me Yuusaku" he interrupted her

"What?"

"Call me Yuusaku" he insisted

"If you believe that you can make me drop my guard with that, you're mistaken" she said ignoring him

He got closer "Say my name" he said

"Did you just ignore what I said?" she asked

"You did the same" he reasoned

She sighed

"Say it, Himeko" he said, bringing their faces close

"Yuusaku-san?" she tried to leave it at that

"Drop it"

"W-why?"

"First, you don't use honorifics with Revolver. Two, We're not strangers. Three, if you don't, I'll fuck you right here, right now, in front of all these people" he explained

"You wouldn't" she dared him

He kissed her "Wouldn't I?" he dared her

"Stop blackmailing me!" She hissed

"Stop pushing me away"

They got into a staring contest. After 5 minutes, Yuusaku broke the ice

"I love you when you're stubborn" he said

Himeko felt her whole world pause as she realised something. Even after all that happened between her and Ryouken, he never told her he loved her. How was she supposed to reply when Yuusaku did?

Said boy sighed "Here" he said "Eat this" and he gave her a sandwich.

Himeko silently accepted it, mattering a "Thank you" as she blushed.

Yuusaku wasn't sure if it was her way of replying to his feelings or if she said that for the sandwich. He wanted to believe the first.

"Y-Yuusaku?" she asked

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for taking care of me" she said, looking at him

He flipped her forehead "Thank you, for saying my name" he said

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked

"About what?" he asked, munching his own sandwich

"About Ryouken" she replied

"What do you want to do?" he asked "What do you feel like doing?" he corrected

"Does it matter? It's probably stupid..." she mattered. Her confidence had gone out the window since the moment Yuusaku pointed out to her all the mistakes she made

"If you have no confidence, you're going to stay like that forever. Not moving a single spot. No matter what you do, good or bad, do it with confidence and if it turns out to be stupid, take responsibility for it"

Himeko looked at him in the eyes. He had a serious poker face like usual. She took his actions into account. Yuusaku did everything with confidence, so his words were probably not air.

"Then... I want to talk to him" she said "I have to... Apologise for how I treated him... And... I want to hear his side of the story"

Yuusaku nodded "That sounds good" he said "I'll take you to him"

"Thank you" she replied and he ruffled her hair

"You are way to kind hearted. You'll get deceived a lot in your life. But Revolver was not trying to deceive you. That, I can say for sure" he said, putting a hand on her cheek

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked in return

Himeko left it at that. When the bell rang, he went back to his classroom.

A few more hours passed. Yuusaku was waiting on the gates of the university for Himeko. A car pulled up on the road behind him.

"Yo, Fujiki Yuusaku" said Ryouken

"Kogami Ryouken. You saved us the trouble of finding you"

"I want to see her" he said

"And I want to see you" she said, finally appearing

Ryouken was surprised "Himeko I-"

Horns could be heard from behind his car

"I'll pull over. Wait here" Ryouken said

"No need. Yuusaku, let's get in the car" Himeko said

Yuusaku nodded and they got inside the car.

Ryouken started driving in order to help the other drivers "Where do you want to go?" he asked his heart was racing. Himeko was within reach, but it was as if he was walking on thin ice. If he said something wrong, he was out.

He also noticed how she called Playmaker by his first name. He felt a little hurt that she was so friendly with him.

"Take us anywhere that's convenient for your car" She said "We have to talk"

Ryouken nodded "I'm sorry about Spectre. He acted on his own"

"So, he did..." Himeko replied

"I've already scolded him"

"Thank you, he really annoyed me"

Yuusaku smirked "You should have seen her, she was on fire"

"Yuusaku" Himeko warned

"Look, she's on edge because of me and Spectre, let's not make it any worse" Ryouken said

Yuusaku put an arm around her "She's just being stubborn"

Ryouken noticed the affectionate move "You two seem to be close" he said

"Very" said Yuusaku as he got closer to her

"Yuusaku, if you do anything stupid in front of Ryouken, I'll throw you out of the car" Said Himeko

"I'll love you even when you do that" he replied

Himeko went silent. Ryouken sighed "Stop teasing her"

"She's not your girlfriend, is she? At least she says she's not. I bet you never told her you like her, much less that you love her" Said Yuusaku "It is the second time I've told her today"

Ryouken went silent as well. Himeko didn't comment on anything. Yuusaku was making moves on her and she didn't even react. Ryouken had told her that she was his and his alone. But Yuusaku was right, he never told her he loved her. He never officially asked her out. God! He didn't even manage to save her the other day! Yuusaku was the one who did.

Ryouken parked the car in front of his house "Himeko, if you want me to take you some place else, just tell me"

"Always ask for permission after you do the action" she said "That's Ryouken alright" She said as she got out of the car, the two boys doing the same.

Ryouken locked the car and went to open the door "I guess it's a bad habit" he mattered

Yuusaku pinched her cheek "You won't get the chance to say what you want to say if you keep fighting him" he said

Himeko nodded. He was right. If she kept fighting with him, they would never talk properly.

Ryouken led them to the dining table. He and Yuusaku sat on opposite sides, with Himeko in between. There was silence. None of them knew how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

Ryouken and Himeko apologised at the same time.

"You first" she said

"Ladies first" he insisted

"Always the gentleman" she said. Yuusaku flipped her forehead "Right. No fighting" she said "Look, I heard the whole story from Yuusaku. About how you became the leader of the Hanoi Knights and all. I want to hear your side of the story" she said

"Why? What does that have to do with us?"

"I... Pushed you away, when I learned that you were the leader of that group, without even giving you a chance to tell me anything" she said "I'm sorry" she added

Ryouken was surprised. If only she'd let him touch her. If only he could put his hand above hers. If only he could look her in the eyes and show her that it's alright.

"I was a fool" he said "I knew what kind of danger you were into but I still let you go for the stupid physical therapies" he said "Everything that happened to you was my fault. You almost died because of me"

"And you almost died because of me" she replied "Had I only taken that into account" she added

 _Damn everything!_ Ryouken thought _If she shoves me away, I will accept it like a man!_ He thought as he put a hand above hers. She looked at him, not shoving him away, but with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't even consider that you tried to save me, I just pushed you away" she said almost crying "I didn't even think you'd have your reasons, I was being selfish"

Ryouken got up from his chair and made her get up as well. He hugged her "I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry for making you cry" he added as he rubbed her back. How he missed her. One night away from her was too much. One night knowing that she hated him felt like an eternity "Please, don't hate me" he said "I will die before I let anything happen to you. I will be more careful from now on, I promise. Please, come back to me" he said, looking at her in the eyes.

Himeko was at a loss for words. She just kept staring into his eyes.

"She will come back to you on one condition" Yuusaku, who had kept silent said "You have to beat me in a game"

* * *

 **A/N Call me evil but I like this cliffy :3**

 **Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! It's just a little difficult to continue the story because I'm not satisfied with the next chapter... none the less! I will finish it before my other two stories!**

 **Fav, REVIEW PLEASE and Follow**

 **See you on next chap!**


	7. Chapter 7: Yuusaku's mark

**A/N Hey~ Glad to be back~ I got my first review and I'm so happy with it! Thank you Rose! Here's this chapter dedicated to you! More Yuusaku on the way! Also, sorry if I disappoint you guys because the game turned out to be pretty lame ^^"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Vrains BUT I own Kaneko Himeko and the rest of my OCs!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"You have to beat me in a game" Yuusaku said

"What are you trying to prove, Playmaker?" Ryouken asked, not letting Himeko out of his hands

"Simple, she will choose a game and the rules and we will follow it"

They both looked at her

"The winner gets her" Yuusaku said with a serious look

 _I don't get a chance to choose, huh?_ Himeko thought to herself

"Time for a game, then" Said Ryouken "We will settle our score once and for all"

Himeko looked between them troubled. The one game she enjoyed as a kid was "Hoola Hoop?"

"Hoola Hoop?" the two boys asked, looking at her in disbelief

"It's the only game I know" She said with her hands up as shields

"I accept" Yuusaku said

Ryouken gulped "I accept" he said begrudgingly

They were now on their way to a toy store. Himeko was having second thoughts. It wouldn't be a fair game for Ryouken considering his condition.

But still, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. What was she supposed to say? She ended up being the trophy for whoever won. She would end up with the victor.

As things stood, Yuusaku seemed to be the obvious winner. She wasn't sure if she was happy with that. Mostly because of how forceful Yuusaku was. Then again, Ryouken was the "do-now-ask-later" type too. She sighed. Now she was confused.

They entered the toy store and went to the section with the Hoola hoops. They were now choosing which hoop to use.

"I will get the blue one" Yuusaku said

Ryouken kept looking at the objects thoughtfully "Which one do you think I should get, Himeko?" he asked

Himeko looked at the hoops "How about the red one?" she asked "I think I have linked you to the colour red since I have met you. I don't know why, though" she said scratching the back of her head.

Ryouken took the red one and held it close "Then, I'll consider this my lucky charm" he said with a smile

Himeko couldn't help but smile back at him "Well, then, let us go. I want this to be over as soon as possible" she said

Soon, they were on Ryouken's car "Where should we hold the contest, Himeko?"

"I can choose?" she asked

"You will choose the game, the rules and the place and everything else that needs to be decided" Yuusaku explained

"Then... How about that square with Kusanagi-san?"

"Why get him involved?" Yuusaku asked

"Mostly because I won't be able to keep track of both your points at the same time" she said "And because it has a lot of space"

"Then, we shall go there" Ryouken said as he started the car engine "How will we get points?" He asked

"It will depend on the moves you make" she said "I'll show you how to do them when we get there, so both of you will know what to do" she explained it "It will be a freestyle competition with music"

"That's interesting" Yuusaku said

"We are in agreement, Playmaker" Ryouken noted

Soon, they arrived at the cantina, where Kusanagi Shoichi was waiting for them.

"Rare things keep happening today" Shoichi noted to himself "Hi Yuusaku. How can I help you three?" he asked the blue haired boy

"Revolver and I decided to settle our score once and for all. The winner gets her" Yuusaku explained, pointing at Himeko

Shoichi patted her head "what kind of crazy situation did you put yourself into this time?" he asked

"Are you asking how I ended up becoming a trophy?" she asked and he gave her an apologetic smile "I apologised to Ryouken, he apologised to me and then Yuusaku said 'if you want her back you have to beat me in a game' and that's the short version" she explained and Shoichi laughed

Then, Himeko borrowed Ryouken's hoop and asked Shoichi to play 'Be affected' by 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'. She told them to listen to the song carefully because she was going to use it in the contest. When the song started playing, she started doing various moves according to the beat.

The basic move with the hoop around her waist was 5 points for every 5 seconds. Using one leg or hand was 10 points for every 5 seconds. Jumping while doing one of these was plus 5 for each time they jumped. Clapping the hands while the hoop was around the waist was plus 5 points for every 5 seconds. Changing the hoop between hands was 15 points and changing it between one leg and a hand was plus 20 points. Every time the hoop fell it was minus 10 points.

With that all explained after Himeko's performance, the music started and the boys started doing tricks. Himeko was counting Ryouken's points while Shoichi was counting Yuusaku's.

Ryouken seemed to be in pain and the hoop fell from him a few times. But Yuusaku wasn't used to this either, so the hoop fell from him a couple of times as well.

In the end, Ryouken ended up with 245 points while Yuusaku ended up with 270. Yuusaku was the obvious winner.

Still, Himeko was on the ground by Ryouken's side. He was in great pain and couldn't stand up anymore.

"We have to call an ambulance!" Himeko shouted "He might be in danger!" she said as she held him close.

Yuusaku approached her and made her stand up. He held her close to him "You're not responsible for him anymore. Let Spectre take it from here" he said

Spectre came running to Ryouken's side and helped him up. Himeko tried to break free from Yuusaku's hold but he wouldn't let her. She called out to Ryouken a few times, but he wouldn't respond. She gave up as Ryouken's car disappeared into the distance.

"Why?"

Yuusaku looked at her as he freed her.

"Why didn't you let me go after him?" She asked again

"Isn't it obvious?" he said as he tilted her chin up and made her look at him "You belong to me now" he said as he kissed her

She slapped him "I have free will you know!" she shouted

"Do you, now?" he asked smirking "Why didn't you use it earlier then? Your free will"

"That's..."

"You were hopping that Revolver would somehow win in a magical way, sweep you off your feet and take you to his home and say that it's yours as well. You never once wanted that free will of yours. You wanted to be forced into a fate that was convenient for you" Yuusaku explained

She glared at him

"He got hurt because of you again. One, because you couldn't speak up. Two, because you had too much faith in him. Three, because you don't work for the things you want. You're spoiled, having everything go your way ever since you were born" Yuusaku explained again "I will show you that life is not like that. You will work hard from now on for the things you want"

"I'm not your property!" Himeko shouted

"No, but since you put your faith in a game between me and Revolver, you have to take responsibility and accept the fact that you are my woman now" he said, getting close to her and whispering in her ear "If you want your freedom, you better work for it" and with that, he walked inside Kusanagi's cantina van.

Shoichi walked closer to Himeko "He may act like that, but what he actually meant to say was 'Let's take care of each other from now on'" he told her

"There are nicer ways of saying it" she said as she followed after Yuusaku, Shoichi on her tail.

"By the way, Himeko-chan, you're the daughter of the Kaneko family, how come you don't have a duel disk?" Shoichi asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not cut out for dueling. I make one bad decision after the other" She replied "Besides, Genome-san said that it's easier to protect me like this"

"That's both true and a lie" Yuusaku said "If you've never had interest in it, Link Vrains is the last place anyone would look for you" he explained

"There is more to Link Vrains than dueling nowadays" Shoichi added "There are mini games, for example"

"Are you two trying to tell me that I'm doing it no matter what?" she asked moodily

"Yuusaku spends a lot of time in Link Vrains. If you're to be with him from now on, why not create an avatar yourself?"

"You can always stay in the van with Kusanagi-san if you don't want to. But if you leave the van, I'll tie you and lock you up in a dark place"

Himeko was terrified. Yuusaku was a man of his word and he didn't laugh for a second, so it wasn't a joke. She could feel the hair in her body tense up.

"Yuusaku, stop scaring her" Shoichi said "What he's trying to say is, you're his weakness now, so please stay out of danger"

"Yuusaku is the Playmaker who saved Link Vrains right?" Himeko asked. The two males nodded "Then I'll stay in the van"

"That was... Surprisingly easy" Shoichi said scratching the back of his head

"It's easy, really. If I'm seen with him in Link Vrains, all of Playmaker's enemies will be after me for the same reasons Ryouken's enemies are after me. Since I'm such a big weakness and all"

"You can actually figure things out when you think about it" Yuusaku said as he kissed her, taking her by surprise. She never noticed how he got so close "I got it, you stay here until I'm back" he said and he went into Link Vrains.

Shoichi opened up the computer systems that he used for monitoring Yuusaku and his surroundings "Everything ok there pal?" he asked

"Yes, everything is normal. I can hear you clear as day" Yuusaku responded

"Wow, you can communicate normally between the real world and the virtual world" Himeko commended, impressed

"This much is nothing" Yuusaku said

After a few hours of strolling around the Link Vrains world, Yuusaku came back and he led Himeko back to his apartment.

"Master is back!" The small robot in his apartment showed up at the entrance

"Roboppi! It's so good to see you" Himeko greeted the robot, smiling at it

"Himeko-sama is also back! That's nice" the robot replied

Yuusaku walked past them and threw himself on the bed "I'm exhausted" he said "Himeko, come closer"

Himeko did as told. She was just as tired from looking at the monitors all these hours.

"Closer" said Yuusaku "Sit on the bed"

Himeko sat on the bed "What's wrong? You're being more demanding than usual"

Yuusaku turned around, so now he was on his back "You think so? I have more demands coming"

Himeko looked at him in question "You're tired. Go to sleep"

"Will do. After I get in position" he said

"What's your position?" she asked

He dragged her so that she would climb the bed "Get on top of me" he demanded again.

Himeko blushed "I couldn't-"

"Shut up and do it. I'm too tired for your whinning right now" he said as he kept dragging her.

She sighed and got on top of him so that he would stop dragging her "Satisfied?" she asked

"not yet" he said as he made her lose her balance and fall on him. He wrapped his arms around her "Now I'm satisfied" He whispered in her ear

Himeko blushed even more "Then go to sleep, you pervert"

"You're the pervert. You actually thought that I would do things to you" he replied as he yawned

She sighed again "That's actually comfortable" she said but no reply came from the male that was holding her. He was breathing deeply, probably asleep. "Goodnight, I guess"

Himeko opened her eyes, only to find out that Yuusaku was not holding her anymore. She got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. She stood a little on the doorstep between the bedroom and the kitchen.

Yuusaku was struggling to make tamagoyaki. He had a recipe book that looked brand new open on the counter and he was trying to mix the eggs with the other ingredients.

Himeko giggled, catching him by surprise. He turned around to see her standing on the doorstep "I'm sorry to startle you" she said "Good morning" she added

"Good morning" he said looking at the egg mixture with sad eyes

Himeko looked around the kitchen. It was a mess "How many times did you try?" she asked, looking at the mixture from behind him

"I lost count. I don't know what I'm doing wrong" he said sighing

She took his hand that was holding the cooking chopsticks and started mixing with him "You put too much liquid ingredients" she said "Do you have any more eggs?" she asked

"These were the last" he replied

"Then, we'll add some flour" she said "What was the big deal? You could have woken me up and asked me to cook from the beginning"

"I wanted to wake you up with breakfast in bed" he said

She giggled "Just yesterday you called me spoiled. Why spoil me even more?"

Yuusaku looked away, blushing "I wanted to apologise, in case I was too harsh on you. That and... I wanted to celebrate our first morning as a couple"

Himeko was surprised. He had put a lot of effort into turning this thought into reality. She wanted to help "Alright" she said taking the flour from a convenience store bag and put some on the mixture "We can save this" she said smiling at him

It was Yuusaku's turn to be surprised "Why are you helping me?" he asked "I thought you'd hate me after pushing myself on you that much"

"I don't like you being so pushy. But I don't hate you. Besides, you put so much effort into this. It's a shame if it goes to waste" she said "We can still have our breakfast in bed, so let's get to it"

Yuusaku's eyes widened but the smallest of smiles escaped him, which didn't go unnoticed by Himeko.

"Are we having plain tamagoyaki?" she asked when she saw Yuusaku skipping through pages of his new recipe book.

"No. I bought bacon and cherry tomatoes, as well as cucumbers" he said "I thought about buying some rice but I don't have a rice cooker" he explained

"That's ok" she said "We'll do with what we have"

Soon the tamagoyaki was ready and they got into frying the bacon

"I haven't had anything other than hot dogs in ages" Yuusaku said

"Next time, I'll buy some seasonings, so I'll make even more tasty food for you" she said "We'll have to change your diet" she added "Your cholesterol levels might be high at the moment" she said with a worried expression

After she was done with the bacon, she chopped the tomatoes and the cucumbers. Everything was set on a big plate, which they took and moved to the bedroom.

"I forgot to take chopsticks" Himeko said

"Mine are more than enough" Yuusaku said, prevending her from getting off the bed "Let's eat" he said

Himeko got comfortable again and repeated his words "Let's eat"

"Aren't you going to protest?" he asked as he held a bit of food in front of her

"Is there a point?" she asked as she accepted the food

Yuusaku smiled "Your mood seems to be better" he noted, eating a bite himself

"I'm trying to be good here, don't ruin it" she warned

"Weren't you in love with Revolver?" he asked giving her another bite

"Yes, I was. But like you said, I put all my faith in a game that he couldn't win. I have to accept the consequences" she said looking down

He tilted her head up "Then, I'll make sure to make you happy" he said with a serious face "I'm not going to lose to him" he added as he gave her another bite

Himeko blushed and nodded "Do your best" she said "I won't accept a man who makes me miserable" she smirked as he ate a bite of food

He nodded "That's good" he said, then he smirked himself "Kissing indirectly with you is not bad either" he said giving her a bite of food

Himeko blushed even more "Did you really have to say that?"

"You actually like it, so why not?"

After he gave her the last bite, he put the plate on the floor and kissed her deeply. When he stopped so that they could both breathe, she asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you officially mine" he said as he whispered in her ear "Is it bad?" he asked as he licked it, earning him a moan.

"It is! You told me that one day is too soon" she said "you'd be right to call me a whore" she added

"Revolver was never your boyfriend though, was he? We're an official couple, so it's different" he explained "Besides, I love you" he added "I need to show you in every way"

"T-There are other ways" she said

"Like?" he asked, licking her neck, getting another moan

"Like, going on a date or taking me on a trip or something" she said "You know... The first stages of dating someone"

He stopped to nib on a spot on her neck. She felt pain for a moment and then he stopped and looked her in the eyes "Alright. I'll take you shopping then" he said as he got up from his bed to change clothes "I left a mark by the way"

Himeko ran to the toilet to check if it was true "No way..." she said

* * *

 **So, here was some Yuusaku fanservice for all of Yuusaku lovers~**

 **I actually started liking him after I wrote this even though I wasn't planning for a love triangle ^^" OH WELL IT HAPPENED**

 **Again, Rose, thank you for your review! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad because I don't like how this one and the next turned out BUT I promise to make it up on chapter 9! ;)**

 **Until then! Please everyone Follow, Fav and REVIEW! 3**


	8. Chapter 8: A trap

**A/N Hey guys! Long time no write~**

 **Actually, I had trouble writing this chapter and the next one but I can say that the next one will be longer than that even by a little!**

 **Rase, Again, thank you for your review, yes, Yuusaku is caring despite his threats, that is the way I see him :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh VRAINS but I own my OCS!**

* * *

It had been a few days. Ryouken had only gone to the cantina once to leave the clothes Himeko had left at his home. He left before she and Yuusaku appeared.

Yuusaku and Himeko had practically been living together the whole time. He had taken her shopping, so she had a lot of new clothes. In all those days, they were together at university, except when she wanted to be with her friends. Yuusaku still kept a close eye on her, though. They had gone out to eat lots of times and they had also gone to the arcade one time to play games, Himeko being the absolute loser in all of them. Yuusaku never mentioned the arcade again.

Today she decided to follow him into Link Vrains. Shoichi had created a different email than the one she was always using and she was grateful for that, since her parents wouldn't be able to track her down.

She made an avatar based on the colour purple and entered the world of Link Vrains. Her username was Purple Haze.

"So, this is Link Vrains" she exclaimed as she looked around the virtual city

"There are a lot of different places around here. But outside the city you will mostly find duelists" Playmaker explained "This should be a good place for you to start" he added

She checked the area's map "So, where are we going today?" she asked "You didn't bring me here to play, obviously" she explained

"It's sexy when you think things through" he said

"Kk~ No more sexual harassment please... Kusanagi-san is watching us"

"So it will be fine once we're home?" he asked

"Of course not" she replied, looking away

They got onto their D-boards and strolled around the city until Shoichi sent them a map with the location Yuusaku was to research today.

"So, what are we after?" PurpleHaze asked

"We're trying to find where cyberse world is hidden" Playmaker replied

The cyberse world. Apparently, a world that was created by six Ignis. Ignis were created by doctor Kogami, Ryouken's father in order to succeed humanity. In the end, they became too dangerous for humanity, so doctor Kogami tried to eliminate them, a task which fell on Ryouken's hands.

"Why are you searching for it?" she asked again

"Because, they might be in danger" Playmaker replied "Revolver is after them"

"Ryouken?" she asked in surprise "So, we might see him" she said gloomily

Playmaker stopped suddenly and she stopped as well. He put one of his legs on her D-board and kissed her "Are you still in love with him?" he asked

Purple Haze could see it in his eyes, even though he tried to appear emotionless. He was worried "You can't just... Ask me to forget about him. I told you... He was my first everything" she said looking away "But, I won't run back to him. It's my fault all this has happened from the beginning. Because I was stubborn to stay by his side. He's probably more hurt than I am at the moment, both physically and mentally. So, I'll stay clear of him. You have nothing to worry about"

Playmaker patted her head "You're just being stubborn again" he said "I told you, didn't I? Do what you feel like doing-"

"And take responsibility for it" she ended his sentence "I'm taking responsibility for my last action, so I'm staying with you" she said as she gave him a sad smile and started moving with her board "The place Kusanagi-san sent us on the map should be somewhere here, so let's get moving"

Playmaker scratched the back of his head. _She's taking what I told her more seriously that I thought._ He thought as he followed after her. _But I also told her that she can fight for what she wants. Why isn't she fighting for her freedom?_

They arrived at a place in Link Vrains where there was a lot of wind. Playmaker could keep going, but Purple Haze struggled to control her D-board with such strong winds. He mentioned her to the ground and they both landed. He decided that walking and holding her was the safest option. Soon, they found a portal that looked suspicious.

"Yuusaku! You have company!" Shoichi shouted

"I can see that" Playmaker replied "Revolver!"

"Playmaker" Revolver started, but his smirk was vanished when he saw Purple Haze "What is she doing here?" he asked, angry

"She's with me now" Playmaker answered

"R-Ryouken..." she said with a sad face

"Call me Revolver in here. I can't have my identity known" he said "What are you doing here? If SOL technologies find you-"

"Playmaker will protect me" she said looking away "Besides, I didn't use any of my original info to create this avatar, so it should take them a while"

"Can I... Talk to you?" Revolver asked

Purple Haze looked at Playmaker in question and he nodded. She followed after Revolver a little ways, so that they wouldn't be heard.

"Are you ok with him? Is he taking good care of you?" he asked

"Yu- Playmaker is harsh at times... And very pushy... But he's definitely taking good care of me. He's been trying his best to please me lately" she said with a sad smile

"But you're not satisfied" he noted

She looked away "I... Have to accept the consequences of my actions" she said "He was right. I was hoping you'd magically win a game that you couldn't win. Even when you lost I was hoping you'd look at me and let me follow you home. But I was being a fool. He's right. I've never worked for the things I want. I just wait until they're served for me"

Revolver remained silent.

"I miss the sunset" she said looking into the distance "It had become a habit, looking at it when I was with you"

He wanted to reach out to her, but he couldn't. Playmaker had won. He couldn't just take her back

"I swear I'll take you back" he said "I swear I will stop making you sad, so please don't make that face" he said

She looked at him with a sad smile "And you? How have you been fairing? Are you going to rehab?" she asked

He smiled at her "Yes... I'll make sure to recover and not let anything get in the way of getting you back, so wait for me" he said "I will make sure to succeed this time"

She smiled back at him "Then" she said "I want my freedom back... I will make sure to work hard for it"

"Good" he said as he started walking towards Playmaker and told him "If you dare make her sad, I'll beat your ass to the ground"

"The only one making her sad is herself. She should just stop thinking so much and do what she feels like doing" he said "but I promise, she's been taken good care of. Just as she takes good care of me" he said smirking

"W-what are you trying to say, Playmaker?" Revolver asked, angry

"She might have not let me touch her body like she let you, but she's stopped avoiding me. I'll make sure to make her mine before you manage to do anything. And I won't be forcing her into anything"

Revolver tsk-ed "I'll keep my word to you Purple Haze, so you better not let him take over you" he said as he logged out

By the time the ordeal was over, the winds had stopped. Purple Haze had noticed that the gate had disappeared as well.

"What happened to the gate?" she asked

"You took too long" he replied "It's gone" he said as he got on his D-board.

Purple Haze did the same, following him back to the town "Somehow... I'm sorry" she said

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked "You obviously can't make another portal appear"

"I'll... Do something in the real world" she said "It's a promise" she tried to smile

Playmaker just sped up, expecting her to do the same

They were almost at Yuusaku's apartment. After they returned to the real world, he seemed to be ticked off. He caught her by the hand and led her all the way there. When they arrived though, none of them imagined what was waiting for them.

"We have been waiting for you, Himeko-sama" Mai said with a serious look on her face, a policeman standing next to her

"We've been had!" Yuusaku exclaimed as he dragged her with him on the street. A car started the engine and was following them "So the streets aren't good huh?" he asked himself, trying to think of a plan.

A familiar to Yuusaku motorbike appeared with a man whose face was covered with a helmet

"I'm counting on you to keep her safe!" Yuusaku said "Himeko, jump on the bike!"

"Don't ask for the impossible!"

"Shut up and do it! There's no time to hesitate!" he shouted

She jumped on the bike, almost falling in the process, but Yuusaku and the man on the bike helped her regain her balance. She held on to the man for dear life until she figured that Yuusaku was still in danger

"Yuusaku!" she shouted, but the man sped up and she lost sight of him "Stop the bike! I need to go back to him!"

"Knowing Yuusaku, he can protect himself" the man said as he passed a red light and maneuvered between the cars

"That voice... Kusanagi-san?!" she exclaimed

"The one and only!"

"I didn't know you could ride a bike!"

"I've got many tricks up my sleeve for cases like this one. Now, hold on tight, we're going to lose them" he said and sped up even more

* * *

"I thought I was going to die" Himeko said as she got off the bike, losing her balance in the process

Shoichi caught her "We should be safe now. All there's left, is wait for Yuusaku" he said

"Still, a mansion?" she asked "If they knew about Yuusaku's house-"

"They found out by asking your friends at university. Thank God I snuffed them out before it was too late" he said "This is Revolver's old house, by the way. This place is called stardust road"

"Stardust road..." she repeated "Ryouken..."

"I've heard the conversation with him" Shoichi said "Doesn't Yuusaku make you happy?" he asked

Himeko had forgotten that she was monitored "No that's..." she sighed "Yuusaku is trying his best, I know... That's why I haven't done anything against him all this time. I've even tried to forget Ryouken but... When I saw him... I just... Don't know" she looked to the ground

"It's only natural" a panting Yuusaku said as he appeared

"Yuusaku!" Himeko and Shoichi shouted

"Did you lose them?" Shoichi asked

"Yes" he replied, then he hugged Himeko "It's ok" he said "He was your first kiss, your fist love, everything... I get it... But I'll be better than him" he said "You can compare us all you want, but I'll be better... I'll be your last love" he said, making her blush "I love you" he added

Himeko hugged him back "I'm sorry, in case I hurt you... And I'm sorry that you can't go back home because of me" she said

"It's ok" he said "It doesn't matter... We'll find another place"

Himeko hugged him tighter and nodded "I'll do anything to help"

Yuusaku nodded and looked her in the eyes "Let's go to sleep" he said with a small smile

It was cold. The floor was cold, the wall they were leaning on was cold, everything was cold. Himeko was trembling. This mansion had no power and it was on a hill. It was just dark and cold.

Yuusaku snuggled closer to her, wrapping his arm around her "I know it's not much, but please do with me. I'll keep you as warm as I can" he said, rubbing her body

"I'm sorry... You're probably cold too because of me"

"This is because Kusanagi-san and I were careless. I let rumors spread around the university about us, so it was natural they'd come after me when they're looking for you" Yuusaku explained "Try to sleep" he added "I won't leave your side... You're safe"

"Thank you" she muttered. Her eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the wait guys, I hope you enjoyed this small chappie~**

 **I hope I can finish the next one soon enough**

 **Also, someone help me I'm starting to really like Yuusaku but this is a pairing with Ryouken .**

 **Double also, I found Ryouken's lost daughter in an anime called Release the spice... she's in the last two episodes**

 **Triple also, I know this isn't even finished, but I'm thinking of a sequel and I have two to three possible scenarios in my mind... If anyone wants to talk about this feel free to give me your info by pm**

 **That's all folks! As usual, Follow, Fav and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: I challenge you!

**A/N Heeeey sorry for the long absence... I was beating around the bush too much for this chapter ^^"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, but I own all of my OCs**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Morning came. Yuusaku was the first one to wake up. Himeko felt the warmth of Yuusaku's body next to her and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

It was perfect. The morning sun, Himeko in his arms, their bodies pressed against each other. Sure, they were homeless and in a pretty bad situation, but this morning was perfect for Yuusaku. He tilted her head and kissed her.

She opened her eyes "Yuu…saku?" she asked

"Good morning" he whispered "Look... The sun is rising" he said pointing at the huge window that looked in the east.

She looked at it with a sad smile "It's pretty" she said

"What are you thinking?" he asked, leaning his head on hers "What makes you sad?"

"I was just thinking... That being with Ryouken, I got used to seeing the sunset... I guess, with you it's the sunrise" she replied "I'm not really sad... I just... Have to let go" she added

Yuusaku kissed her again "I'll wait" he said "No matter how long it takes"

"What if I... Fight for my freedom?" she asked

He gave her a small smile "You will come to me of your own free will... Like I told Revolver... I won't be forcing you into anything"

She stared into his eyes and giggled "you already forced me into a lot of kissing already"

He pinched her cheek "You like it"

"Stop flirting in front of me, will you?" an annoyed Ryouken appeared

"Ryouken!" Himeko exclaimed, surprised to see him

"What are you doing here?" Yuusaku asked

"Kusanagi sent me this location with the message 'I leave the rest to you'" Ryouken explained "I never imagined I'd find you two flirting in here" he said annoyed

"Kusanagi-san did?" Himeko asked in thought "I wonder what he's planning..."

The two boys looked at her in question. She just brushed it off as a silly thought. Ryouken sat down on the opposite side of Himeko than the one Yuusaku was and leaned on her

"What are you doing, Ryouken?" asked Yuusaku annoyed

"Keeping her warm, obviously" Ryouken replied with a smirk

"I'm more than enough for her" Yuusaku stated "She's my woman now"

"You guys, don't fight first thing in the morning" Himeko said, to make them stop

The two scoffed at each other. Ryouken decided to speak "So, why are you two here?"

"It seems that my family is looking for me" Himeko said "They found Yuusaku's place... They've been waiting for us outside his apartment yesterday"

"You were careless, Yuusaku" said Ryouken "So I guess Kusanagi gave me the task of babysitting you... What nonsense... I decline"

"Ryouken..." Himeko said his name sadly

"I can't stand the thought of him having you. Much less having him flirt with you in front of my eyes"

Himeko looked to the ground. He was absolutely right. "You're right" she said "I can't make you go through that as well. It would be too cruel"

"We don't need you anyway" Yuusaku said "We'll find another place and start over from there"

"Yuusaku! Don't be mean" she warned

"Well then, since I'm so unneeded here, I'll have to go... I have a group to run" Ryouken said and he got up.

Himeko felt cold all of a sudden. She got up as well. "Thank you" she said

"For what?"

"For coming to check on us... You... Actually knew it was us, didn't you?" Himeko asked

Ryouken pointed at one of the cameras "I also know what Kusanagi is after" he said

"What is it?" she asked again

"Can't you tell?" he asked in return "I'll give you a hint. You're not being honest enough with yourself, Himeko. I told you, didn't I? You ought to love yourself more. Love means trust. If you can't trust yourself, you can't trust anyone" he explained

"But I trust you" she said "I-"

"That's enough" Yuusaku interrupted them "I'm sure I won't like it but... Himeko, what do you want to do?"

"You told me that I'm not good at decision making… Why ask me now?" she asked in return

Yuusaku scratched his head, annoyed "I also told you that you won't move forward like that. You have to accept responsibility for your actions, not avoid taking them"

"I'm still taking responsibility for my last action" she said

"So, you can't handle one more?" Yuusaku asked, challenging her

She pouted "Just remember that you asked for it" she told him and then turned to Ryouken "Will you please help us?" she asked

Ryouken who witnessed their exchange asked Yuusaku "Are trying to separate us or make us come closer to one another? Because it looks like the later"

"Unlike you, I want her to be happy. Even if I'm not the one she chooses in the end, I will still support her"

Ryouken sighed "I got it... I will help you two. But don't you dare flirt in front of me again" he warned

Himeko flashed a smile and hugged him "Thank you, Ryouken!"

Ryouken looked at Yuusaku for permission and after he got it, he hugged her back. He smiled himself. He really missed her. She was within reach again.

"Follow me" he told them "I'll take you to my house" he said as he led them to his car.

* * *

"And why did Ryouken-sama's place end up being a hotel?" an annoyed Spectre asked

"Because Himeko needs to be protected" Ryouken sighed as he got the futons ready for Himeko and Yuusaku.

The two were currently in front of the television, watching some kind of documentary. Himeko had insisted to help, but Yuusaku kept her in his arms.

"Look, Himeko, the orang-utans on the back are having sex" Yuusaku pointed at the screen

Ryouken's body was quick to act on its own. He was soon behind the couple, turning the TV off with an annoyed expression. "You have some nerve, Yuusaku"

"You can hardly call that flirting, Ryouken" Yuusaku replied with a smirk

"Defiling her to that lever?"

"And who was the one that had sex with her, taking her virginity away?"

"Guys! Can you stop arguing about me as if I'm not here?" Himeko got in between

The two boys hmp-ed and looked away from each other. Ryouken went back to arranging the futons in the bedroom.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Yuusaku when he saw only one futon next to Ryouken's bed

"I obviously can't let Himeko sleep on the floor" Ryouken answered with a smug look

"Then Himeko and I will be taking the bed" said Yuusaku with a straight face

"You guys can go ahead and take it" Himeko said, already getting comfortable in the futon

"Huh?!" Ryouken and Yuusaku shouted "There's no way I'm sharing a bed with him!" they said at the same time and looked at each other and scoffed

"One, I want to share the bed with Himeko. Two, Ryouken and I are enemies. Three, that's fucking gay"

"We're in agreement, Yuusaku" said Ryouken

"Then you two are gay from tonight" Himeko said annoyed "Yuusaku is the Uke and Ryouken is the Seme"

"Why do I have to be the uke?" Yuusaku asked, not really wanting to know the answer

"Too bad, Yuusaku, it seems you don't please her as much as a top would!" Ryouken said with a smug look

"You wanna go at it?" Yuusaku asked

"You two, shut up and go to bed!" Himeko shouted "Now!"

The two boys did as told, climbing the bed and looking at opposite sides. Himeko felt guilty for liking this situation. She felt as if she had a small control over them.

"Why did everyone forget about me?" Spectre asked himself

Himeko happened to hear him and got off the futon "I guess it can't be helped" she sighed "Take it"

"What about you?" he asked

"Since when do you care about me?" she asked in return

"Ryouken-sama is going to kill me"

"Agreed" said Ryouken from the bed

"Then I'll just have to lie on the bed too" she said

"Huh?!" all the males in the room exclaimed

"Are you expecting me to stay in the same room as you three have a threesome on the bed?!" Spectre asked angry

"Who's having a threesome?!" Himeko snapped "If you wanna go home then go ahead!" she shouted "We don't need your clinginess" she said as she climbed the bed between Yuusaku and Ryouken, leaving the two surprised "Those two will need someone between them to keep them at bay anyway"

Yuusaku wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, spooning her "I guess I'm allowed to do that, since you're mine"

"Yuusaku! Don't provoke him" Himeko scolded

"Then I'll do this" Ryouken said holding her by the hand "To be fair"

Himeko blushed. When she got between them, she wasn't expecting that kind of development.

"Let her go, Ryouken, she doesn't belong to you anymore" Yuusaku said with a tired voice

"Shut up... That's what she gets for climbing to our bed"

"If you two are going to fight, I'll join Spectre on the futon" she said.

Yuusaku hugged her tighter and Ryouken held her more firmly

"Good, now stay silent, we're going to sleep" she said and as if she put a spell on them, they fell asleep.

* * *

Ryouken was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the girl in front of him. How long has it been since he woke up next to her?

Then, he smelled something weird, so he instantly got up. It seemed that the smell was coming from Himeko, so he took the cover from her and what he saw made him freeze in horror.

"Himeko! Wake up! Himeko!" he shouted and nagged her, but the girl wouldn't respond

Yuusaku woke up from the shouting and grunted "Shut up, Ryouken. It's too damn early! Leave her alone!" he said as he hugged her closer. Then, he felt it. Something warm and liquid. He looked down to see blood around Himeko's lower part. He looked at it in horror and started shouting too.

Himeko grunted in her sleep "What do you guys want?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

The two boys pointed at the pool of blood around her. She froze. One minute, two minutes. She started screaming.

Spectre, who was trying to block the noises sat up from the futon and was about to give them all a piece of his mind, especially the shrieking girl. Then he saw it too.

"Y-you guys, stay calm. We just have to call an ambulance, right?" he said trying to appear calm

The other two boys looked at him in surprise

"An ambulance" said Yuusaku

"That's right!" Ryouken said as he proceeded to call one from his phone

"Y-You guys" Himeko started "It's not important" she said trying to cover herself with the covers

"W-What are you talking about, Himeko?" Yuusaku asked

"You're still conscious, so there's hope! Don't give up Himeko!" Ryouken said as he dialed the number

"You guys don't understand" she said and they all looked at her in question "It's... Normal..." she said "I just... Forgot about it"

"Hime-chan, don't tell me..!"

She nodded "I was preparing for it at Yuusaku's house but then we were chased away and I forgot about it"

"I don't understand" said Ryouken

"Ryouken-sama" Spectre called him and told him to come closer. When he did, he whispered something to his ear and Ryouken was shocked

"But... this much?" Ryouken asked

Yuusaku sat next to Himeko on the bed and held her hand "Are you ok? Do you hurt somewhere?" he asked

"I'm in pain" she said "And I need fresh clothes and pads..."

"I'll ask Kyouko to bring you some" said Ryouken as he dialed said girl.

"Ryouken-sama? Is everything alright? It's unusual for you to call me first thing in the morning"

"It's an emergency" he said and proceeded to explain the situation

"What?! No way I'm doing anything for this woman! Let her go out in public like that and humiliate herself for all I care!" Kyouko said and hung up the phone

Ryouken gave Himeko an apologetic smile "We'll have to do on our own"

"She really does hate me huh..." Himeko said mostly to herself "Yuusaku!" she shouted and had the boy on attention "I don't care how, find a way back to your apartment and bring me some clothes and underwear"

"I get to touch them?"

"You get to touch them" she sighed. She didn't really want to do this, but she had to count on those two at the moment

"I don't get to do anything huh?" Ryouken asked

"I actually have the most difficult task for you Ryouken" she said

* * *

Ryouken was looking on the shelf with the pads. He was concentrating on them. He was trying to comprehend why there were so many and what did women need so many different ones for. What all those different kinds were for.

A woman walked behind him and he thought there would be no harm in asking. Maybe his pride would be somewhat destroyed though.

"Excuse me" he started

Ryouken could now clearly see it. The woman was nervous to approach him. _Well, I guess the sight of a man buying these things really is unusual after all_ , he thought.

"My girlfriend is in a bad situation, so I came to buy one of these instead" he said trying to reason with the woman, who completely changed the way she looked at him. From horror to smile "She told me to buy ones with lots of drops, but I don't understand what she meant"

The woman smiled at him and took a packet of pads in her hand "You see down here" she said "It has a few drops depending on how absorbing they are"

"I see... That's why she wants many" he said looking at the packages again. Then, he took two of them in his hands "Which do you think is better? Maxi night or Ultra?" he asked as he saw they had the same number of drops

The girl looked at them in thought "Well... The maxi night should be in case she has massive bleeding at night"

"So, this one is more absorbent, huh?" he looked at them in question "Alright! I'll get both of them. Thank you for your help" he said as he proceeded to the cashier.

* * *

Spectre was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door. He really needed to go to the toilet for an hour now and Himeko refused to leave the bathroom. The other two hadn't been back yet and he really wondered what took them so long.

"How long do you plan to stay in there, Hime-chan?" He asked in exasperation

"Longer than that" Himeko replied annoyed

"People have needs, you know!" Spectre shouted

"I'm not getting out of here until I have fresh clothes and pads and that's that!" She shouted "You're bothering me! Saying the same things over and over again!"

"Well it's been an hour! A very long hour at that!" Spectre was annoyed as well

"Well, tell them to come soon! I don't want to be in these sticky clothes any longer than I have to!"

"What happened?" Ryouken asked as he entered the room

"She's on fire" Yuusaku said smirking "Haven't seen her like that in a while"

Spectre rolled his eyes "Please, do something about her. I really need to go to the bathroom"

Yuusaku grabbed the plastic bag that had the pads from Ryouken and knocked the bathroom door "We brought your things. Open up"

Himeko opened the door slightly "Did you really manage to bring them?" She asked

Yuusaku gave her the clothes and the plastic bag "It wasn't easy. The police were all over my apartment"

"Hime-chan~ You got your things. Let me go to the toilet already" Spectre asked as politely as he could

"I need to get changed first" Himeko replied and shut the door. After she was changed, she came out "Ryouken, you fell victim of a marketing plot, didn't you?" she asked

Spectre ran inside the bathroom the moment she set foot outside.

"I did?" Ryouken looked at her in question

Himeko showed him the two packages of pads "What's the difference?"

Ryouken gulped "This one is more absorbent at night?" He asked in response

"You think?" She asked him with a smirk

"I mean… that's what the lady that was there told me"

"There's no such thing, Ryouken. Those two are the same products in different packaging" She explained "I fell for the same trap when I was 12 years old and got my period"

Ryouken could feel his soul going out of his body. He felt defeated. To fall victim of a marketing scheme… He of all people!

"Anyway" She started to change the subject "You three must be hungry" She said "What kind of food can I cook with what you have? I need to somehow thank you both for your efforts, Rouken, Yuusaku"

The boys smiled at her and led her in the kitchen "I thought you'd say that, so along with your things I got ingredients. You said you can cook anything when there's a recipe, right?" Ryouken asked

"Yes of course" Himeko smiled at him

"How about katsudon?" He asked again

"That would be great! Right, Yuusaku?" She asked, looking at the other male

"Yes, anything you make is delicious" Yuusaku said, not missing his chance to put a flattering comment there, which was worth it when her face got flustered

"T-Thank you" she said looking away "B-By the way, I will need someone to help me if we are to cook faster" she added and looked at the two, who instantly seemed to be in war mode

"I have more experience helping her cook, so I should do it" Yuusaku said

"I bet you're but a beginner at cooking, always eating hot dogs and stuff"

"You guys, don't fight even about that" Himeko said with a sad smile "I'm sure we can find a peaceful solution"

"I will help you, Hime-chan" Spectre said, appearing on the kitchen's doorstep

The two boys looked at him with as much hatred as they could with their apathetic eyes, making it all the more scary for him.

"That would be wonderful, Spectre-san~" Himeko said, grabbing the chance to avoid fighting

Yuusaku and Ryouken pouted but let Himeko do as she pleased. With that, the two got to work. Himeko was surprised by how good an assistant Spectre was. He was fast and worked efficiently. He also cleaned after the mess he made, something Yuusaku preferred to do after the cooking was over.

She got into thinking. She wanted to cook with Ryouken. She wondered if she would ever get the chance. With Yuusaku being clingy to her and Spectre being close to him, the chances were slim.

She quickly discarded the thought. Why was she even thinking that? Yuusaku had clearly won. The only way to be with Ryouken was to win her freedom herself and go back to him on her own accord. But how was she supposed to win? She was an absolute loser while playing games with Yuusaku. Did she even want to win? Yuusaku wasn't bad to her. He was actually very sweet most of the time.

She was getting confused again. She was stuck with Yuusaku's words. What do you want to do? Take responsibility for your actions. If you never take a step, you will never move forward.

What was it she wanted to do? She didn't know. But as she watched the faces of the three men enjoying their lunch and heard them giving her compliments, she decided on one thing.

She wanted to protect them.

Yuusaku deserved to go back to his life. Spectre deserved more clingy time with his master, as weird as that sounds. She was in the way of all that.

So, she decided

"Yuusaku, I challenge you!"

* * *

 **A/N So, again, sorry for the long absence**

 **Rose, again, thank you for your review. Yes it's likely and unlikely he would say it and yes the triangle is fiery and I'm having a hard time choosing myself**

 **That being said, guys! I've decided that this story is going to end in a few chapters and that it will have a sequel! The last chapter of this story will be a Christmas chapter which I'm going to post as soon as possible! Sorry though, the last chapter will be posted before the inbetween ones.**

 **If you have any objections just REVIEW and write objection and I'll post the Christmas chapter off- season and well**

 **Don't forget to Fav and Follow~**

 **See you next chap!**


	10. Not and update!

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys! Merry Christmas! I wanted to tell you that the last chapter is posted as a stand alone called The King of Games: Black Christmas! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPlease check it out and review your opinions! But if you don't want to see the ending yet, I suggest you don't read it! Cause there are a few chapters left of this story./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAs promised, after I write all the chapters of this, there will be a sequel/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThat being said, I have to present my thesis on 15th of January, so it will take me a while to post another chapter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPlease don't hate me!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMerry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone! God bless you all! /strong/p 


	11. Chapter 10: Bowling challenge

**A/N Hello everyone! Happy new year! Happy month! I know 2k words are not enough of an apology for my two month absence but... it's better than nothing, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh VRAINS BUT I own Kaneko Himeko, my beautiful OC**

 **Enjoy~ I'll rumble at the end!**

* * *

What was it Himeko wanted to do? She didn't know. But as she watched the faces of the three men enjoying their lunch and heard them giving her compliments, she decided on one thing.

She wanted to protect them.

Yuusaku deserved to go back to his life. Spectre deserved more clingy time with his master, as weird as that sounds. She was in the way of all that.

So, she decided

"Yuusaku, I challenge you!" She said as she put down her bowl

The three men were taken by surprise, Spectre almost choking on his food.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Ryouken asked

"Fine by me" Yuusaku said, ignoring Ryouken's question "But if you lose, there will be no turning back. You'll be mine forever"

"Fine by me... At least I'll have tried" She replied, ignoring Ryouken's question as well

"What will it be?" Yuusaku asked

Himeko got into thinking. She didn't think that far into it. A strategy game was out of the question. Maybe something with more... Luck? What games involved luck?

She looked at Ryouken for a moment. The game that she had made them play was the best fit for her. If only she hadn't used that before. She never thought she'd need to face off against one of them.

"I don't know" she finally said "A strategy game is out of the question. I need something with which luck is involved"

"Bowling?" Ryouken asked "I mean... You need some strength and technique but the rest is based on luck" he reasoned

Himeko's eyes sparkled "That's it, Ryouken!"

"No way, no way... Hime-chan, you're not able to lift heavy objects, right?" Spectre asked, trying to stop her

"I can lift up to about nine kilos, I think"

"Then I guess you can lift the 6,7 or 9 kilos balls. She should be fine, Spectre" Ryouken reasoned "Besides, I doubt Yuusaku can lift any more than her. Or that he has more experience than her"

"I've never played before" Yuusaku admitted "It should be a good idea if she can really lift any of the balls" he added

"If I can't, we'll have to find another game"

"If you can't, you'll call it quits and be mine" Yuusaku said

Himeko's face turned blue "Let's think this through" she said with a shaky voice

"Did I tell you that its sexy when you think things through?" Yuusaku asked, smirking

"Didn't I tell you to stop flirting in front of me?" Ryouken asked "Besides, she's on grey zone at the moment. She doesn't belong to you"

"She won't belong to me once she wins me in a game" Yuusaku answered "Until then, she's all mine" He added as he looked at her "So, what will it be, Himeko?"

"I don't know" she said anxious "I can't think of any other game"

"Any game of cards involves luck as well" Ryouken informed her

Himeko remembered the duel monsters game she played with Yuusaku. Her face became pale at the thought. He had won in three rounds.

"I guess we'll go for bowling" She said with a nervous smile

* * *

Ryouken drove them to the bowling centre. Once they were there, Himeko and Yuusaku each chose their shoe size and they proceeded to the bowling alley. Then, Himeko tried lifting the balls to see which ones she could throw. She decided not to use the nine kilos ball except in some kind of emergency.

"It seems I go first" Yuusaku said when he was done lifting the balls himself. He decided to give the 7 kilos one a go. He grabbed it and threw it towards the pins. He hit 5 pins and then he did a spare.

Himeko took the six kilos ball and proceeded to do the exact same thing. They were tied from the beginning of the game.

Ryouken and Spectre were sitting on the table. Ryouken had folded his arms and was watching Himeko closely. Something was off about her. She was different from usual. It was as if she was fighting for something important. Well, her freedom was important, but it felt different.

"Ryouken-sama, those potato chips are very good! You should try them" Spectre said to get his attention

Ryouken turned his attention to Spectre and took a potato chip "What do you think, Spectre?" he asked in a low voice

Yuusaku had thrown the ball again. This time he hit 6 pins and then two. Along with his earlier spare, he now had 24 points.

"I think that Hime-Chan has cornered him from the beginning" Spectre said as Himeko threw 7 chorines and then 2, gaining 25 points.

"That's not what I mean" Ryouken said annoyed "She's... Weird"

"Pardon me, sir, but she's always been weird" Spectre said with wide eyes

Ryouken sighed as he turned his attention back to the game. Yuusaku had thrown 7 and two chorines, gaining 33 points and Himeko had thrown 5 and one, gaining 31. Ryouken tsk-ed. The difference wasn't great, but Himeko was losing.

The two kept playing. Yuusaku did a spare, Himeko did a spare as well.

"It's as if... She's fighting for something more than her freedom... I don't know how to explain it. She's... More serious than usual" Ryouken said

"Are you referring to the fact that she hasn't exchanged a glance with you, even though you could pierce her with that look?" Spectre said with a smug look and Ryouken looked at him annoyed "She's probably trying not to get distracted. But she's always been a little stuck up and too serious. She doesn't take jokes too well either... Remember the time with the picture?"

A small smile escaped Ryouken before he could hide it again "We were totally at fault back then" he said

"No way!" Himeko shouted from the ally. Yuusaku had just done a strike.

Yuusaku had a smug look on his face as he approached Himeko and lifted her chin and was about to kiss her. Before Ryouken could retaliate, Himeko shoved Yuusaku away stubbornly "I can do the same!" she shouted and then she did a spare

Himeko returned to the table, pouting as Yuusaku was deciding which ball to use next. She munched a potato chip with an annoyed expression.

"Giving up already, Hime-Chan?" Spectre asked

"Of course not! I'm just annoyed!"

Ryouken kept staring into her "You can do it" he said and Himeko's eyes widened. She nodded and walked back to the alley determined.

By the time Yuusaku had thrown 4 plus one pins, earning him a total of 73 points so far. Himeko took the nine kilos ball and threw it with as much force as she could, doing a strike.

She dumbly stood there, wide eyed, not able to believe what she just did. Everyone was silent for about a minute. Yuusaku was shocked, but managed to keep his stoic expression. Spectre's mouth was wide open.

Ryouken was about to speak but Himeko turned around like a marionette and stuttered toward Yuusaku "S-s-see? I told you I c-c-c-could do it too!"

Ryouken smiled warmly and decided not to speak a word. Inside him, he chose to believe that it was because he told her she could do it, which is what he was about to say

Yuusaku took the nine kilos ball and threw it, hitting five pins and then none. It seems that his game was down after that strike (Whether his or Himeko's, he didn't know) and he got a total of 78 points.

Himeko threw the seven kilos ball and hit 6 plus one pins, earning with the previous spare and strike a total of 93 points.

"It looks like the game has been decided, right, Ryouken-sama?" Spectre asked

Ryouken, who couldn't stop smiling, replied that "It's too early to underestimate Yuusaku"

A couple more rounds passed with Yuusaku earning 99 points and Himeko 119. It was now the final round, where if you played the game right, you could throw the ball three times. Yuusaku did just that, hitting 5 plus 5 plus 7 pins, earning a total of 116 points. It was still less than Himeko's, so he knew he had lost. He threw himself on a chair at the table and started changing his shoes as Himeko played her last round. She threw 7 plus 2 pins, gaining a total of 128 points and being the absolute winner of the game.

Himeko also returned to the table to change her shoes. Ryouken decided to help her. As she sat down on a chair and took her bowling shoes off, he offered to put her shoes on her feet himself. Himeko blushed and let him do as he pleased.

On the way home, Yuusaku was quiet. Way too quiet. As they passed through the central plaza, he said "Stop the car" and Ryouken did as told. Yuusaku got out of the car and started walking towards Café Nagi.

Ryouken was about to start the car again, but Himeko unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, following Yuusaku. She shouted his name, making him stop in his tracks. He never looked at her, though. He only looked to the ground.

Himeko went in front of him "Yuusaku! For everything up until now, thank you! I'll never forget your kindness and the way you took care of me" she said as she bowed.

As she looked to the ground, she saw it was slightly moist. She turned her head up to see tears falling from Yuusaku's face. As soon as Yuusaku realised she saw him, he hugged her, so that she couldn't see his face anymore.

"Yea... What makes you think this is the end?" he managed to say through his sobs. Before she could ask, he added "I'll still take care of you. Today, tomorrow and the day after that and in the future"

Himeko hugged him back and nodded as she cried with him "Yuusaku... Will you be my best friend? I know its cruel but"

Yuusaku hugged her tighter "I will... So, you can run to me whenever there's trouble, ok?"

Himeko nodded "I will. Thank you so much" she said

"Now go. Ryouken is waiting for you" He said as he let go of her and pushed her towards the car. Himeko looked back at him and he said "I'll make sure you two stay together, so go!"

Himeko thought of her plan and gave him a sad smile "Thank you, Yuusaku!" she said as she ran towards the car

"Did you say what you wanted to say?" Ryouken asked

Himeko nodded with a smile "I have a favour to ask of you, Ryouken"

"Hoo? What could it be?"

"Will you... Go on a date with me?" she asked, blushing

The car remained silent until he stopped on a red light. He didn't expect it to be so easy. He didn't expect her to run back to him right away. The light turned green and he started the car again. "I will" he said, trying to figure out if something was wrong. In his mind, Himeko was behaving weirdly all day

"Why do you sound so dissatisfied?" she asked, pouting

"Eh? Ahh..." he said scratching his cheek "I'm not... I was just... Surprised. You never take the initiative" He pointed out

She blushed "I'm giving you a one in a million chance to go on a date with me. Don't make me take it back" She said looking away

Ryouken smiled "I got it. I'll grab that chance by the hair then"

"You better do" She replied and they both laughed

* * *

 **A/N So, that's it for today, I'm pretty sure you can all guess what the next chapter is about.  
** **Again, happy new Year and I hope March will be a good month for all of us.**

 **I want to boast and say that I got a 9/10 for my theses at uni! So January was a good month... But February was catastrophic as I was hospitalized ^^" Anyway, it's all over now and I'm healthy again... I think xD I'll do medical tests until April to see if I'm all better.**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoyed and I'll be back soon for the date!**


	12. Quick Notif!

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry this is not a new chapter! I know I've gone missing again for... 3 months now? Yea, life does that. Anyway, I'm here because I really wanted to update today but I had a lot to do. I'm not here to rumble just to tell you that the next chapter is almost finished for a month now ^^" I'll wrap it up soon! Hopefully tomorrow ^^"**

 **PLUS! There is a sidekick of this story with Spectre and Blue Angel as the protagonists this time for which I can't find a good tittle! Any suggestions welcome! I'll give you credits! Please look forward to it because I love this ship and there is only one story about them (If I'm not mistaken) on FanFiction.**

 **Anyways, Thank you for reading this long message! Have a good night!**


	13. Chapter 11: Date Night Fever

**A/N Hey every body! I almost didn't make it today, but I pushed myself to the limit and made it to the end of this chapter! I hope that the 3.730 words are enough of a compensation PLUS a little 'surprise-not-surprise' at the end! Keep reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS or any of its characters, but I own my OC Kaneko Himeko!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

It had been a week.

Ryouken was standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, fixing his necktie. Spectre barged in like usual, smiling

"Are you happy, Ryouken-sama? You finally get to go on a date with that woman" He asked as he helped Ryouken fix his necktie

"Her name is Himeko, Spectre" Ryouken said, without being able to hide his happiness. He couldn't even scold Spectre properly "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is. But, for someone like me, who's known you for a long time, it is also obvious that you can't shake off a negative feeling" Spectre replied

Ryouken sighed "I can't help it… There's a nagging voice in my head shouting that something is wrong about Himeko. She's planning something, but I don't know what" He replied

"I will make sure to look into it, so you two should enjoy your time together" Spectre said

"I thought you didn't like her"

Spectre punched Ryouken on his arm "Don't get me wrong, I will never approve of her. But… between the Ryouken-sama who lost her and the Ryouken-sama who has her by his side, I prefer the later" Spectre smiled sadly "So, I will make sure your relationship will be a success, as much as I hate it"

"Spectre…" was the only thing that came from Ryouken's mouth

Spectre turned him around and pushed him forward, towards the living room "You shouldn't make her wait. Go, Ryouken-sama! I wish you the best of luck"

Ryouken turned around and smiled at him "Thank you, Spectre" He said and went to the living room to wait for Himeko.

Said girl was at a loss for words while looking at herself in the mirror of a different room. She was wearing a flared skirt at the same color of her hair (Blue-Green) along with a t-shirt of purple color, same as her eyes. Ryouken had even bought her purple platforms to match her clothes. It had been a while since she was dressed like that. Lately, it was either her university uniform or some more casual clothes that Yuusaku had bought for her. She smiled. It was nice. This change was nice.

Then, she thought of her plan and was almost in tears. She took a deep breath "No crying. Only smiling. At least for today, I want to be able to smile" She said and she turned on her heel and left the room. _Today… I'll make it work!_

She walked into the living room, where Ryouken was waiting for her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm sorry, I've kept you waiting" she said

Said boy offered to hold her by the hand "I just got ready myself" He said "So? Where are we going today?" He asked

Ryouken sipped his tea and put the glass down "So? You're still not telling me where you're taking me?" He asked

"What kind of a surprise would it be if I did?" she asked in return.

He smirked "Even though you're making me pay for everything, you have some nerve keeping it a secret from me"

She laughed "My bad… The night I ran away from my house with you, I didn't take any money with me"

"Lack of planning abilities, awful decision making, what else was there?" Ryouken asked, teasing her

"Ouch! You're hurting my feelings, Ryouken!" She said, feigning being hurt by putting her hand above her heart

They laughed

How long had it been?

Ryouken felt like he hadn't laughed like that for years. Yes, he hasn't laughed since-

Himeko felt conflicted, thinking how the last time she laughed so much was-

"That day with Yuusaku" They both voiced at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed again.

"You first" Said Ryouken

Himeko nodded "One time, Yuusaku took me to an arcade. I was having fun with every game we played, though I always ended up frustrated and beaten by him, in the end I was always laughing" She said as she laughed "Your turn"

"Has Yuusaku ever told you about the first time we met?" He asked

"On the stardust road?" She asked in return

"No, not that time. It was ten years ago, just before the lost incident… We were both running and bumped onto each other. That's when we became friends and I invited him to my house to play duel monsters. He was a real loser back then, unlike now"

"I see… I guess Yuusaku is… going to be a very important part of our lives, right? He's our best friend, despite our differences"

"Our lives?"

"That's true isn't it? He has been taking very good care of me and I'm sure, even though he doesn't voice it, he really wants to be closer to you... That's the same for you right? You say that you're enemies but you make sure he's alright, don't you? Because he's a child from the lost incident" She explained as she took a bite from her sweet "Oh! That's delicious!" She exclaimed with a smile

Ryouken sat there watching her, astounded. He was pretty sure both Yuusaku and himself didn't show it in front of her. The connection between them. But she figured it out all on her own.

He took a bite of his own sweet "That really is delicious" He said with a warm smile

That smile didn't go unnoticed by Himeko, who couldn't help but smile back at him.

They were now at the planetarium, walking inside the building, hand in hand.

"So, this is where you wanted to go" Ryouken noted

"It seems it will start any moment now. Let's take our seats" She said in return with a smile

Ryouken and Himeko sat down and the lights closed. Suddenly, it was as if the cosmos was unfolding before them. Stars, planet systems forming, nebulae. It was as if they were watching the world coming to life and Himeko was captivated by it. Ryouken was more captivated by her expression that was full of wonder and how she carefully listened to all the new information that was pre-recorded.

Soon, it was over. They had to exit the building. As they were walking to their next destination, Himeko asked

"Say, say, Ryouken, what did you like the most?"

"The big bang theory explanation, I guess" He replied, scratching his cheek. How was he supposed to say that he was paying more attention to her than the recording?

"Right? Right? That was very interesting too" She said with a huge smile

He smiled back "What was your favorite part?" He asked in return

"I liked the nebulae a lot!" She said with a toothy smile

"The nebulae? How come?" He asked

"You see, stars are born there, right? In my opinion, it shows the miracle of life! And it was so beautiful!" She said with a warm smile "I wish I can do that too someday" She whispered

Ryouken caught her by the hand and kneeled before her "You will… I promise you" He said with a warm smile

Himeko felt tears in her eyes, but she smiled none the less. If Ryouken kept smiling like that, she wouldn't be able to be apart from him. She wouldn't be able to leave him like she was planning to.

Ryouken was frozen in place. A tearful smile. He was right, something was wrong. But, what?

"What's wrong?" Himeko asked as she wiped away her tears

Ryouken tightened his grip on her "That's my line. You've been acting weird ever since you won the match with Yuusaku"

"I'm just… so happy right now" She said "And that smile of yours is a cheat code" She said, trying her best to smile

"And that fake smile?" He asked and she immediately lost it "I swear I'm going to get to the bottom of this soon, whether you tell me everything or not"

"It might be too late" She whispered looking away

"What?"

"More importantly, you said you had some place to take me to as well. That's why you gave me these clothes" She said with a smile

 _Fake smiling again_ , Ryouken thought. He decided to contact Spectre later and ask if he found anything out "Yes" He answered as he held her by the hand again "Follow me, it's close to this place"

Himeko felt guilty. She gave herself away. What if she wouldn't be able to execute her plan?

Himeko smiled warmly at the view from the last floor of Den city mall. She had never seen the city from such a high place. It was beautiful.

She then looked at Ryouken, who was sipping wine from his glass, elegantly. She kept smiling as she blushed. He was beautiful. But, for some reason she just couldn't voice it.

"What is it?" Ryouken asked when she stared for a good 5 minutes

Himeko blushed even more "I was just thinking, how beautiful the town is from up here" She replied

"The town thinks that the moon is even more beautiful" He replied, smirking, making her blush even more if it was possible.

Himeko giggled "You're such a smooth talker"

"You gave me a good pass, that is all" He replied, looking at her in the eyes

She looked away "I still wonder how planetariums work"

Ryouken put his glass down and leaned on the table as he started explaining "A modern planetarium consists of as many as 150 motor-driven projectors mounted on an axis. As the axis moves, beams of light are emitted through lenses and travel in predetermined paths on the ceiling. The motions of the celestial bodies are accurately represented, although they can be compressed into much shorter time periods, allowing spectators to see in minutes the motions that may actually take the celestial bodies days or years to complete. Some projectors can take into account the apparent motions of the stars, thereby depicting the sky as it will look thousands of years in the future or as it looked thousands of years in the past, and the most recent planetariums are capable of showing the heavens as they would appear from the moon and from other locations in space. You want more?" He smirked

Himeko was left with her mouth open "I… sure wasn't expecting this kind of reply" She said with an awkward smile

"Memorizing is not that difficult for me. I've been researching encyclopedias since I was a kid. I was fascinated by everything back then" He said as he looked outside the window with a nostalgic smile

"I'm sure there are still things that fascinate you" She said

Ryouken turned to look at her with a fleek look "You sure know how to pass the ball" He said smirking

Himeko blushed again "It's not my fault! You have such a dirty mind" She said, looking away

"When it comes to you, my dear, my mind is the dirtiest" He replied, still smirking

At that moment, their food arrived and Himeko thanked whatever God was out there, for she felt like Ryouken was going to eat her up soon.

 _God! What am I thinking?!_ She scolded herself as she proceeded to eat her food.

They were now walking home, again hand in hand, as they both tried to focus on their balance. Himeko a little more than Ryouken.

"That wine must have been a little strong for you. Are you ok?" He asked her

"I admit, I'm having trouble seeing in front of me. But I'm sure I can make it home. Just let me rest a little when we get there" She replied and he nodded

Soon, they got home

"You should take a cold shower. I'll make you a hot coffee until you're done" Ryouken instructed and they both got into work

Ryouken had completely forgotten to call Spectre to ask if he found anything out. His mind was more preoccupied by how hot Himeko looked when she was slightly drunk, like this. Last time, he couldn't contain himself and made love to her. Would this time be the same? He was somehow excited to have her back in his arms.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her walking around the house with only a towel on "What are you doing?" He asked. All of a sudden, he was behind her

"I forgot to take some clothes to the bathroom. I'm feeling cold, can I go to my room to get dressed?" She asked

"You know it's dangerous walking around a man's house like that, don't you?" He asked in return, his eyes going dark

"R-Ryouken?"

"Forget the damn coffee, I want you now" He demanded as he held her up, bridal style

Himeko giggled "You said the same thing last time" She said "Can't I at least dry my hair?" She asked as he let her down, before his bedroom door

"No, you can't" He said as he kissed her passionately "I love you" He said as he cupped her face with his hands "I've missed you so much" He sighed

Himeko looked him in the eyes. She couldn't believe it. He said it. After all this time, he finally said it! She felt tears roll down her face as she thought what would happen after tonight. But she smiled "I'm so happy right now" She said before he'd ask what was wrong "I wish this moment would last forever. You saying you love me" She added

He kissed her again "I love you. I'll keep repeating it forever if it makes you happy"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back "Please do" She said

Ryouken opened the door to his bedroom and resumed on kissing Himeko as they slowly walked to the bed, never ending the kiss. He took off her T-shirt, then her skirt.

"Someone's in a hurry" Himeko said, almost laughing

"You're holding back way too much" He replied as he removed his own clothes and was left with his boxers

"Pardon me" She said as she removed her underwear "Is that better?" She said, not hiding herself from him.

Ryouken's eyes got dark with lust as he shoved her on the bed, got on top of her and bit her lower lip "You're playing a dangerous game here"

She looked at him with a challenging look "Am I?"

He bit her neck, leaving a mark and she screamed in pain "Let's find out" He said with a smirk

Himeko didn't budge, she put her palm on the back of his head and kissed him. She ran her hands on his back, tracing it. Last time, she was too preoccupied thinking it was her first time, that she didn't take time to learn about Ryouken's body, but he seemed to already know her spots.

Ryouken breathed on her ear and licked it, making her moan "I'll make sure you understand it this time… You're mine" He whispered, taking her hand and leading it to his penis, making her jolt a little "And I am yours" He said as he kissed her

Himeko stroked his dick "Does this feel good?" She asked

"You have no idea" he said as he proceeded to put a hand on her sweet spot. He kissed her deeply as he made fast moves, making her wetter and wetter.

"Ryouken…" She voiced his name with a pleading voice

"What is it?" He asked with a smirk

"I want you" She said looking away from him

Ryouken made her look at him in the eyes by grabbing her chin "Say that again"

She hesitated, but she immediately scolded herself. There was no time for hesitation "I want you!" She shouted, taking him by surprise and making him pause his movements for a few seconds.

"Then me you shall have" He replied with a smirk as he towered over her. He kissed her for a long time. Enough time for Himeko to whine. He laughed "Why are you so impatient today?" He asked

"I just… a lot has happened… and now we're back together" She replied, trying to hide what she was planning

"We're back together, so we should enjoy it" He said as he kissed her again.

"But I want you! Now!" She said with a pouting face and he laughed

"Demanding~ Should I assume Yuusaku didn't please you enough?"

"Yuusaku never touched me like that" She said looking away with a pouting face "You just wanted to hear that"

Ryouken kissed her one more time, while inserting his thing on her. They both moaned as if they were relieved. All this time apart felt like an eternity. It was as if they were in pain and it suddenly went away. Ryouken didn't lose any time at all. He started moving inside her.

"Ryouken… it feels… Good…" Himeko said between her moans.

"Does it now?" He asked, smirking "Do you want to feel better?"

Himeko blushed but decided to leave her desire for later "No" She replied as she turned them around so that she was on top "This time, you will also feel good" She said as she took in his appearance. His muscles were lean and strong looking.

Ryouken cupped her cheek, then traced her body with his hand. First her lips, then her neck, then her breasts and he kept going down until his hand was on her clitoris "Then you better start moving" he said as he started rubbing her

Himeko moaned loudly as she couldn't help but move from the pleasure "Am I… doing this right?" She asked as she kept riding him

He took his hand from her clitoris and put one finger in her mouth.

She licked it and felt something strange inside her "Did you just… get bigger?" She asked "It hurts" She added

Ryouken smirked "It's your fault for being so damn sexy! You're in for some pain" he accused as he started pushing his thing deeper inside her.

Himeko was shocked. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But… at the same time, it felt so good, she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. Besides, she couldn't form sentences anymore.

Ryouken stopped his movements to let her catch her breath. She fell on top of him. She was panting, as if she hadn't been able to breathe for the last 5 minutes "Are you tired, my princess?" He asked "I've only just begun" He said with a low seductive voice which made Himeko even more wet to his amusement.

He turned them around so that he was on top, but she had her back on him

"W-What are you doing, Ryouken?" She asked, out of breath

"You made me feel incredibly good, so I'm returning the favour" He said as he inserted his dick inside her again "You like this right?" he asked

Himeko moaned "I…I do" she said

"Do you want to know the trick of this stance?" he said as he bent over her and grabbed her breasts "It's touching yourself" he whispered in her ear and then got back up "Choice is yours" He said as he slapped her ass

"B-but… you're watching me" she said "I couldn't"

Ryouken slapped her ass again "I'll keep doing this until you touch yourself" he said with a smirk "Either way, I'm enjoying it"

"Ryouken you tyrant!" she shouted and he slapped her again. She moaned loudly. Suddenly, she felt something weird from her lower part. As if it was calling her to touch it. As if, she was close. She gulped. How would it feel if she touched herself? She was already feeling good from Ryouken, so maybe… could it be? Could she feel even better? She gulped again as she used one of her hands to rub her clitoris.

She immediately felt it. She felt… How could she describe that feeling? Ecstasy? It felt incredibly good. She lasted two minutes and barely had enough time to warn him "Ryouken I'm-"

"Close" He filled her sentence as he too was feeling the same and started going faster inside her.

Himeko couldn't contain herself and she came. And as she came she tightened so much that Ryouken couldn't keep from cumming inside her.

They both lied down on the bed, smiling. They felt complete. They kissed and kissed and they laughed.

"Now you're officially mine" Ryouken said as he caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes "I love you, Himeko" He said

Himeko smiled "I love you too, Ryouken" she replied to his feelings.

Himeko woke up with a start. Thankfully, Ryouken was still asleep. She looked at the clock. 3:04 am. She carefully untangled herself from his arms and got dressed. She kissed him and whispered "I love you" and left his house with tears in her eyes.

Morning came and Ryouken woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing "What is it, Spectre?" He asked as he yawned

"Ryouken-sama is Hime-chan with you?" Spectre asked with a rushed almost nervous voice

"Yea she's here" Ryouken said as he turned around but Himeko was nowhere to be found "She's probably in the toilet or something" He looked around the room. Her clothes weren't there either

"Ryouken-sama, I need you to remain calm and open your TV" Spectre said from the phone

Ryouken felt his heart skip a beat as he opened his TV

"Kaneko Himeko, who was said to be kidnapped, returned to her parent's estate early this morning. She stated that nobody had kidnapped her and that she had ran away on her own. Fujiki Yuusaku, who was said to be her kidnapper is now free of charge, as Kaneko-san said she asked him herself to create that scene. Either way, her parents are relieved to have her back and she stated that she would take over the family business herself, even though previously she refused to do such a thing. Moving on to our next-"

"What nonsense is this?!" Ryouken asked as he switched the TV off

"Hime-chan ran away. I called you many times last night, but you weren't answering. Her motive was-"

"I don't care what her motive was! WHY?!" He said as he hung up the phone. He felt angry. Angry and stupid. Even after all he did to confess his feelings for her, why did she run away from him?

* * *

 **A/N SO my surprise for you all! The next chapter is almost ready but it's going to be on a parallel fic about Spectre and Blue Angel, for which I can't think a better name than 'The King of Games: Of Spectre and Aoi' Which I DON'T like, so please, give me a good name if you can think of anything!**

 **Maybe, 'The King of Greed' or '** **Pot of Greed'? Tell me your opinions on the reviews!**

 **Don't forget to Fav and Follow! See you next time! ^^**


	14. Chapter 12: The King of Greed pt 1

**A/N Heeeey... I'll rumble bellow but I have to say... this story is almost one year old! I hope to wrap it up soon along with the sequel**

 **Desclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh VRAINS but I own Kaneko Himeko!**

 **Enjoy this awfully long chapter~**

* * *

Spectre ,woke up. He opened his eyes slowly. He looked around his room. How did he get in this situation again? He looked at the person cuddling onto him. Sleeping.

* * *

Spectre was walking around Den city. Ryouken had just sent him out to search for clues about Himeko's whereabouts. He scoffed. That woman was unbelievable. Ryouken had confessed his love to her and she disappeared the next morning. Ridiculous. And now Spectre had to find clues on why this whole thing happened.

Truth be told, Spectre knew exactly what happened and where she was and he believed it was for the best. His master had a different opinion.

As he was heading towards CafeNagi, he saw a familiar girly sillouette ordering a hotdog. He walked closer with a smirk and as she was searching for money on her wallet, he paid for her. She looked at him in surprise, only to be stunned in place by who he is.

"Spectre" she voiced his name in terror

"Zaizen Aoi" He said with his smirk

"Why did you pay for my stuff?"

"The important thing is not that I paid for your stuff, but that you now own me a favour"

"I only own you money. Take it" she replied annoyed as she gave him some money

He laughed "Nobody wants your money"

"Too bad" she said putting it back in her wallet "That was all you were going to have" she said walking away

He grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and dragged her closer to Yuusaku "I guess she didn't pass through here" He said not letting Aoi go

"She did… and she muttered a thank you and then disappeared" Was Yuusaku's only reply

Spectre turned on his heel and dragged Aoi with him "I'll have you go on a date with me" he said "That's not a request" he added

"At least stop dragging me" She said

He abruptly stopped "My apologies" he said as he slowly let go of her

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Aren't you going to resist?" he asked "I'm basically kidnapping you"

"You seem pissed" she said

"So, you can judge characters now?" He asked sarcastically

"Ha, ha, very funny" she said annoyed "Look, if you want help, I'll give it to you, but don't torment me for it" she added as she crossed her arms, an action which Spectre found oddly cute.

"I'm looking for this girl" he said as he showed Aoi a picture of Himeko

"Isn't she…?" Aoi asked

"Yes, she is. She ran away"

"Are you guys keeping hostages now too?" she asked again

"This has nothing to do with the Hanoi Knights" he explained

"Did you scare your girlfriend with your fetish with trees?" she smirked

"Pu-puu! She's not MY girlfriend" he replied

Aoi's eyes grew big "Revolver's girlfriend?" she asked, a bit hesitant

"Yes… I don't know what went wrong this time. They were on a date yesterday, but then she ran away. SOL tech is after her, so we're naturally worried" he explained

"I heard that someone had kidnapped her" Aoi said in surprise

"That's not true in the slightest" Spectre said and appeared to be thinking of something "I'll tell you what. If you go on a date with me, I might tell you the whole story" he said with a smirk

Aoi gave it some thought as well. She had no obligation to help Spectre find a kidnapped girl. Then again, she never saw Spectre so angry and anxious before either. "Alright, fine. But no funny moves, I'll kill you!"

"I'm not going to do anything without your permission" He said with a smirk

Aoi had a bad feeling about it, but decided to follow him. Soon, they ended up at a cafeteria.

"I get to order whatever I want?" she asked with starry eyes

"Feel free" Spectre said with a bored expression as he landed his head on his palm "Be quick, I don't like to wait for a long time" he said looking outside the window

"I'll have a large portion of the bueno, chocolate parfait!" She told the waitress

"I'll just have coffee" He said with a bored expression

"Why are you looking for her?" Aoi asked

"Because Revolver-sama is not in his right mind at the moment" Spectre replied, annoyed "Every time there's something wrong with those two, I'll be the one in the middle"

"I'm sure Revolver is grateful to you" Aoi said

"Revolver-sama doesn't have to be grateful… I basically live for him. But that spoiled brat Hime-chan" he said as he clenched his fists

Aoi was sure she had to calm him down "Her parents work at SOL technologies, right?" she asked

"Indeed" he replied "I'll call my brother" she said as she proceeded to do just that. Akira said he would call her back when he had news "So, what's the story?"

"Revolver-sama saved her, she took care of him, they fell in love, they ran away together, a lot happened with another man and even though she ran back to Revolver-sama, she also ran back to her parents not leaving a note behind" Spectre explained

"Maybe she felt like she was being a nuisance" Aoi said

"She was one" Spectre said "She still is. She's not good at decision making"

"I bet you got between them a lot. That's why she felt like she had to erase herself from the picture" she said

Spectre chose to remain silent. Was it really his fault that she left his master?

Soon, her parfait and his coffee arrived. Spectre observed how her expression changed to that of an excited child as she was about to eat it. When she tried it, her expression changed to that of delight

"You should try this, Spectre" Aoi said excited

"Eat as much as you want. I'll try some at the end" he said with a smirk

Truly enough, she saved one last bite for him. He rose from his chair, walked to her side, bended down to her level and kissed her.

He soon ended the kiss and walked away from her and out of the store after paying for everything.

Aoi followed after him. She found him outside the cafeteria with his hand on his mouth. When he noticed her though, he immediately withdrew it.

She looked at him, angry "That's cheating" she said

"What, now you're going to say it was your first kiss and that I can't run away?" He asked

"No… I'm going to run away myself" She said as she turned on her heel and left

Spectre was dumbfounded for a moment, but he followed after her. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm, made her turn to face him and kissed her again "Can't you act cute at all?" He asked

She pouted "I AM cute!" She said as she crossed her arms

That, in Spectre's mind, was the definition of cute. He laughed "Revolver-sama… I think I understand now" He said and Aoi looked at him in question "There's no reason behind it… you just fall!" he said as he continued laughing, making Aoi look at him as if he was a mad man.

Spectre grabbed her arm and dragged her with him "This date isn't over yet" He said with a smirk

"Let me go! Stupid Spectre! Let me go!" She shouted while struggling to free herself

He stopped walking "Why?" Was all he asked

"You're crazy!"

"It seems that I am… crazy in love with you" he replied with a smirk

Aoi felt shivers from the bad play with words. Spectre decided to keep the comment to himself until a better time, but the way her body shivered was hot in his mind.

"Come on, it was a good one" was all he voiced

Aoi rolled her eyes. Spectre, even though he understood there's no reasoning, still tried to find reason. Why? Why was he attracted to… to this… girl! She was just a normal girl and yet… he was attracted to her. Why was her every move turning him on? Why did he feel like he wouldn't be able to contain himself for long?

His eyes became dark. He wanted… no… he needed to see more. There was no turning back his feelings, so why should he hold everything inside him? He just wanted to explode!

"That's it! Aoi-chan!" he shouted and she was on attention "I need you, now!" he said as he dragged her with him

Aoi started struggling again. She had a bad feeling about it, so she had to get free.

Spectre was tired from all the struggling, so he lifted her up on his shoulder and kept walking.

He soon arrived outside of a building and he put her down again. He had to admit. The way he was holding her, he wanted to slap her butt many times, but they were in public. Now, Spectre wasn't against doing it in public, but he knew for a fact that if he did so, said girl would never forgive him.

Aoi looked where they were. It was the planetarium. She looked at him in question

"Don't tell me you were actually hoping I would take you some place else" he said with a smirk

"As if!" She said, crossing her arms and looking away

"Don't pout" he said as he pinched her cheek "It makes me want to devour you" he said with a smirk and Aoi shivered.

"You're creeping me out" she said

"I'm just trying to go on a normal date with you" he said

"Why? We're enemies" she said with a straight expression

Spectre remembered the time when Himeko had rejected Ryouken because he is the leader of the Hanoi Knights. He put his palm above his heart and asked "Is this what he felt like?" with a sad expression

"Who?" she asked in return

"Revolver-sama… Himeko rejected him one time, when she learned that he was the leader of the Hanoi Knights" he said, clenching onto his heart

"It's not necessarily because you are a Hanoi Knight…" She said looking away "I don't believe we have anything in common"

"But this" he said as he kissed her "This feels right, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't matter" she blushed, looking away "Stop kissing me" she said

"Why?" He said as he kneeled before her, grabbing her from both her arms and shaking her "If it doesn't feel wrong, why not?"

"Spectre, you're desperate… and you're causing a scene" she said

Spectre stood up and turned around "At least… stay with me… for this one day"

Aoi was dumfounded this time. She decided it wasn't so bad to have Spectre of all people in the palm of her hand "Alright" she said "But no more kissing"

Spectre turned to look at her with a strange expression of excitement and something like holding back.

"What is it?" she asked

"I really want to kiss you right now" he replied

Aoi blushed and looked away "Stop speaking nonsense"

"Not in my contract" he said holding her by her hand, a tint of red on his cheeks as well "Let's go inside"

As they took their seats in the planetarium, Spectre observed how Aoi took in all the new information. He already knew all of the information recorded because of the many times he and Ryouken had gone to the planetarium since they were kids.

He suddenly felt bold… daring even! He put his hand above hers and as she turned her head to ask what was he doing, he kissed her. He then got up from his seat and walked outside.

Aoi was speechless, but she followed after him.

"I'm sorry" he said once they were outside the planetarium "I can't do it"

"Do what?" she asked when she found her voice

"I can't go on a date with you. I keep wanting to kiss you" he explained, looking into her eyes, trying to show her that he needs her

"Spectre…"

He walked away, looking down. Everything seemed to be going wrong today. Himeko ran away, him falling in love with Aoi, him being rejected by her… Spectre wanted the Earth to open up and eat him alive. Why in the world did he confess his feelings for her the same day he realized them?

His eyes got watery when he felt a tag on his shirt. He turned around to see Aoi "What?" he asked and he wanted to scold himself for the way his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry…" she said scratching her cheek "I-It's not like I don't like you" she said looking away

"You're just playing with me" He whined

"I'm not… it's just that we don't have anything in common" she replied

"You don't know that. Not unless we talk for some time"

"And we're enemies"

"Could be frenemies"

"And you're creeping me out sometimes…"

"I love the way you shiver at my words"

Aoi let that sink in a bit. Did he just say he loved something about her? That made her curious. How? Why? What else?

"And I like the way you used your favorite story to create your character in VRAINS but most of all, I love how your lips react to mine" he said as he moved inches away from her mouth. He didn't kiss her though.

"Why?" was all she voiced and he looked at her in question "Do it" she said

"Do what?" he asked

"You know" she said looking at him in the eyes

Spectre closed the gap between them and kissed her. He felt relieved, as if he hadn't done it for a long time.

Aoi felt conflicted. Why did she want that? Why did she ask him to do it?

Spectre held her by the hand and deepened the kiss. He felt strange. As if he was in heat. He felt… like he had to have more!

He lifted her up on his shoulder and started walking

"Wait!" she shouted "Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Some place more private" he said with a smirk

* * *

Spectre put Aoi down once he was in front of his door. He kissed her "Are you… ok with this?" He asked

"W-where are we?" she asked in return, looking around

Spectre scratched his cheek, looking away with a nervous smile "My place?"

"WHAT?!" She asked again with a loud voice

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered "If someone hears you-"

"Spectre? Are you back?" Ryouken asked as he opened the door of his house, which was next door

"Ryouken…sama…" Spectre sweated nervously "I'm home…"

Spectre was nervous for two reasons… One would be that Aoi would soon find out Ryouken's identity as Revolver and two… Ryouken would find out that he returned without any news.

"Ryouken-sama? I thought you only lived for Revolver" Aoi's eyes grew wide as she pointed her finger towards Ryouken "REVO-"

Spectre cupped her mouth, so that the whole name wouldn't be heard "Keep your voice down! Do you want everyone to know?" he scolded her

Ryouken rushed in front of Spectre's door "Zaizen Aoi… What's the meaning of this?" he asked

Spectre's mind span around with 1000 rpm… he needed to think of an excuse "I-I just thought that since her brother works at SOL tech, she would know something" he said with a nervous smile

"I already asked my brother" Aoi said as if to support him.

"And Spectre was trying to get you inside his house while keeping it a secret from me because..?" Ryouken asked, which made Spectre sweat even more. Ryouken broke to a laugh "I get it. You two have fun and you" He said as he put a hand on Aoi's shoulder "Please, cherish him. You shall find no other man like him" He said and then he left

"Somehow, I believe what he just said" Aoi said once Ryouken was back into his house.

Spectre grabbed her by the hand and led her inside the house "We got his permission" He said "Time to have fun" He said as he closed the door behind him

"Wait! What are you going to do to me?" Aoi asked in shock

"What? You don't want to?" He asked as he kissed her, grabbing her butt, their foreheads touching

"It's not- I'm just- I'm not-" Aoi tried to form a sentence and failed. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Spectre let a small laugh escape him "I'll give you half an hour to relax. The water is warm" He said as he pushed her into his bathroom and closed the door between them.

Aoi panicked. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to take a bath? But she didn't have any clean underwear to wear later. She gulped. What if he… barged inside the bathroom?

Aoi's mind went to the worst possible scenario and she kneeled down and hugged herself. How did she end up like this? She only wanted to eat a hot dog and now she was going to have sex with the creepiest guy in history?

These thoughts passed through Aoi's head as she stayed in the same position for about 15 minutes

"Aoi-chan~ do you feel any better?" Truly enough, Spectre was outside the door when he asked this. Then he opened it and took a look inside, when he got no answer.

Aoi panicked even more. He really did barge inside the bathroom! "Spectre you idiot! Creep! Pervert! Get out!" she shouted with all her might and then she started crying.

Said boy had no idea what he did so wrong to make her cry. Instead of getting out, with a nervous smile he approached the crying girl and touched her shoulder. She jumped from his touch and got up and took steps back until she reached the wall. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, worried. When he got no answer, he walked closer to her and she looked around to find something, anything she could throw at him. She found a soap bottle and she threw it. "Hey! That hurt" Spectre said when he was successfully hit.

"You're going to hurt me even more if I don't do this!" Aoi said

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Y-you know what" she said

Spectre walked even closer to her and then he hugged her. She started crying. "I'm sorry" he said "I'm not exactly sure how I made you cry, but please stop crying" he said as he stroked her hair "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll take you home"

Aoi looked at him "B-but you're-"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not going to do anything without your permission" he said with a smile

"Spectre" She voiced his name while looking in his eyes

Spectre looked away "Don't look at me like that… especially when you say my name" he said and Aoi noticed that he was blushing "I won't be able to hold back"

She looked away, trying to hide a blush of her own "That's cheating" she said "Now if I don't let you kiss me, I'll be the bad guy"

Spectre chuckled "Come on, let's get you out of my bathroom"

"Wait" she said "Do it"

Spectre was surprised "I don't want to do something that you don't like" he said "Besides, I've forced you enough times for one day"

"But I-"

"Plus… if we do this in here, I might end up raping you and none of us want that. Ryouken-sama still needs me"

Aoi kissed him "You're as much of an idiot as ever" she said

His eyes grew wide in surprise "Did you just kiss me? All on your own?" he smirked "You asked for it" he said as he kissed her passionately, hugging her. He pinned her on the wall, still kissing her, holding her wrists up "I'm going to enjoy every little bit of you" he said, still smirking while looking into her eyes

"B-but that's too much! I just-"

Spectre kissed her again "Shut up, you asked for it" he said, kissing her neck, letting go of her wrists.

Aoi's legs felt weak. She moaned and she couldn't control her voice anymore. She wrapped her arms around Spectre and enjoyed the sensational way he kissed her.

"Giving up already?" Spectre asked with a low voice

"You're an idiot" was her reply "I can't fight you anyway"

"Then, I guess I'll have to give you your fighting spirit back. It's no fun otherwise" he said as he touched her lower part, searching for a specific spot.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Aoi said trying to fight him

Spectre laughed "That's more like it!" he said "Since you didn't take the time to clean yourself up, I'll have to do it myself" He said with a smirk as he kneeled before her. He removed Aoi's skirt.

"Stop" Aoi pleaded with a bit of a tear in her eye.

Spectre felt victorious "Why? Don't you want to feel good?" Spectre asked with a smirk

Aoi blushed and looked away "It's dirty there. Don't touch it"

"Put your leg on my shoulder" he said "It doesn't matter, all you need to think about is how to feel good. And I'll make you feel good"

"Why? Why do you care so much how I feel? We're-"

"Right now we're lovers" he said as he removed her panties as well "Just do as I say. Put your leg on my shoulder"

"I feel bad to do it" she said, blushing

"You're such a pain sometimes" Spectre said and grabbed her foot, making her almost lose her balance and put it on his shoulder.

Aoi was so surprised that she didn't have the time to react. He kissed her lower part

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he licked her

"No" she replied

"Good. You taste good" he said

"Spectre" she voiced his name with a moan

He looked up at her, with a satisfied look "Do what you feel like doing" he said, not stopping

Aoi grabbed Spectre by the hair. She moaned and moaned. She couldn't take much more stimulation. And just as she thought of that, Spectre inserted one, then two fingers inside her. Aoi moaned louder as he fingered and licked her at the same time until she couldn't take it anymore and came.

Spectre licked all of the liquid that came with that "Good girl" he said "You must have really liked it" he said as he pushed his fingers inside her mouth "Tastes good, right?" He asked. She nodded and he got up "Now, let's really take you out of here" he said as he lifted her up, bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed.

Aoi was panting "You still want more?" she asked

Spectre kneeled on the floor next to her and held her hand "What are you talking about? You're the only one who got anything. I only got a kiss from you"

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked again

"I'm waiting for you to cool down a little. Once I get up there, there's no turning back" he replied with a smirk

Aoi looked at him in the eyes, then looked up at the ceiling and covered her face with her free hand "What should I do?" she asked crying "I only wanted a hotdog and look where I am"

"Don't tell me I'm raping you, Aoi-chan… you are the one who kissed me, I was about to take you out of here"

"I only wanted a kiss, not to- what are you doing?"

"Kissing your hand, being totally cute and loveable" he replied

She let a giggle escape her "Spectre, you're anything but cute and loveable"

Spectre chuckled "Finally got you to laugh" he said as he climbed the bed

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Aoi asked in her panic

Spectre got on top of her "Aoi-chan… do you know the reason I have no woman?" he asked as he got close to her ear and licked it

"T-that's..!"

"That's because…" he started and then got up so they were eye to eye.

Aoi gulped. She expected to hear about how he rapes women and then cuts them to pieces and eat them up.

"I'm a pervert" he said with a toothy smile "And I'm proud of it"

Aoi shoved him away, so that she could sit up "I already know that, stupid Spectre!"

Spectre caught her by the waist and brought her on top of him

"W-what are you doing?"

"You don't like being bellow me, right?" he asked. Aoi didn't reply, but the red on her face told him everything "Then come on top" he whispered seductively in her ear and then he laid down. "I want to ask you something, bring your face closer" he said. Aoi lowered herself to his level and he put his hand at the back of her head and he brought her down so that he could whisper in her ear again "Say, Aoi-chan…"

"Yes?" she asked

"Is it alright if I make love to you?" he asked

Aoi got red "I…"

"Kiss me" he said and she looked at him. He moved his hand from the back of her head to her cheek "Like you did before" He said bringing their faces close

Aoi kissed him. Spectre kissed her back. She somehow immersed herself into the kiss. Why? What was it she was feeling when kissing Spectre? Why was she feeling such relief?

"Aoi-chan" Spectre voiced her name, breaking her thought process "Please let me make love to you" he pleaded

"But I-"

Spectre turned them around so that he was on top. He kissed her neck "Please" he pleaded again

"I don't think I'm ready for this" She said "It's not you, I've just never imagined myself doing that" she said looking away

He kissed her "That's ok. There's no need to plan it or anything. Just let me take over and I promise I will take good care of you"

"Spectre…" She voiced his name "Please take care of me" she said, looking at him in the eyes, showing him how worried she was

"I will" he said smiling at her and showing her, it was ok "I want to kiss you everywhere"

"You sure can say some embarrassing things easily" Aoi said, putting her hand in front of her mouth and looking away

"They actually make you happy, don't they?" He smirked "Like now, for example, you're hiding a smile from me" he said as he took her hands out of the way and kissed her "Don't worry, I'll love you even when you're hiding from me" He added, making her blush

Aoi was baffled. He just told her he loves her. Her whole world was spinning around. How was she feeling about him? How was she supposed to reply to his feelings?

Spectre took advantage of her being baffled. He removed her blouse and her bra. By the time she noticed this and was about to protest, he was licking her neck, going lower and lower until he reached her nipples. He played with them with his tongue and his fingers.

"Aoi-chan, you're bigger than you look" He said with a smirk

"Stop saying embarrassing things" Aoi said with a strange expression

Spectre looked at her "Are you trying not to smile?" He asked

"I'm trying not to make a sound" she replied "I don't want anyone to hear me"

"Nobody's here… you can let your voice out anytime as loudly as you want" he said with a seductive voice, looking at her in the eyes

"That's… too embarrassing" Aoi said hiding her face with her hands

Spectre put a hand on her lower part in order to find her clitoris. When he did so, Aoi moaned and he looked at her with a victorious smirk "No holding back! We're having fun here… we're only going to do embarrassing things tonight… and nobody needs to know about them"

"I can't" Aoi said as Spectre sped up his hand's movement. She felt close again.

"Why not?" Spectre whispered in her ear and licked it

"I can't, I can't, I can't! Spectre stop!" she shouted

Spectre seized his actions. He was kind of angry at her at the moment "Why?!" he asked

Aoi put the palms of her hands on either side of his face "You said so yourself, didn't you? I shouldn't be the only one who gets things"

Spectre's eyes got wide. He definitely wasn't expecting that one. He remained silent for a while.

"Did I… say something weird?" she asked with hesitation

Spectre shook his head and kissed her "I'm so falling in love with you" he said as he got up and helped her up as well "Are you sure about this? Do you know what you just said?" he asked and she nodded. He unbuckled his trousers.

Aoi's confidence ran out the window as she saw his hardness bellow his boxers.

"W-what should I do?" She asked

Spectre removed his boxers and lied down on the bed. He motioned for her to come next to him and he kissed her when she did so. He slowly took her hand and led it to his semi-erect penis. She was surprised, but she let him show her how to stroke him. She kept on doing that, enjoying Spectre's erratic breathing and small moans.

"Faster" he commanded and she did so. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her until he told her to stop.

He got on top again and put a hand on her pussy, making sure she was still wet. To his surprise, she was wetter than before.

He chuckled "What got you so excited Aoi-chan?" he asked with a smirk

She blushed and refused to answer him

"Either way it's about time I turned you from a cute girl into a beautiful woman, what do you say?" he asked again as he made a condom appear out of nowhere

Aoi looked at him with a blush, but no matter how excited she was, she was scared.

Spectre held her hands down on the bed with his own "If it hurts, tell me to stop" he said with a serious expression. She nodded.

He slowly got inside her. She hurt. She hurt a lot. But Spectre's slow movement made it bearable. He soon was all the way inside her.

"Are you ok, Aoi-chan? How do you feel?" he asked

"It hurts like hell" she replied

"Do you want me to get out?" he asked, about to do just that

"No, no, no, wait!" she shouted "I'm still getting used to you… If you move now, I'm going to die" she explained

Spectre waited patiently. She was trying to breathe evenly, but she was failing. Spectre stroked her hair. A strangely affectionate move for his character. "Hey" he said in a low voice to get her attention. When she looked at him in the eyes he added "I love you"

Aoi kissed him "I'm… not sure if I love you back… but one thing is for sure… I want to learn more about you" she said looking at him deep in his eyes

Spectre blinked "That's good… you're being honest" he smiled

She observed him. Spectre had shown her a few sides of him today that he wouldn't easily show in front of other people. She smiled back. She really wanted to see more.

She felt something moving inside of her.

"Does it hurt, Aoi-chan?" he asked

"Spectre" was all she managed to voice. She still hurt a little, but the pleasure was winning. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on what she was feeling "Spectre!" she shouted

Spectre smirked. He enjoyed it. Her moans, her expressions, her being honest, her need of him… it all turned him on

"More" they said in one voice. They looked at one another. They blinked.

"Spectre, more!" Aoi broke the silence "Make me feel more of you!" she demanded

"Then show me more of you" he demanded as well and she kissed him.

Spectre went faster and faster inside of her until he couldn't hold back anymore. He came, but as tired as he was, his job wasn't finished until she came as well in his mind.

He put two fingers inside her pussy and licked her clitoris. Aoi was already close from earlier, so it was only a matter of minutes until she came as well.

Spectre crawled next to her and he hugged her, exhausted "How many times was that?" he asked with a smirk

Aoi was too exhausted to reply to his snarky comment "You seem to be fine" she said between her panting.

He patted her hair and pulled her closer to him "Go sleep… I'm going to wear you out tomorrow as well" he said and fell asleep holding her.

Aoi couldn't believe how audacious and greedy this man was. She felt like hitting him. At the same time, she felt like snuggling closer to him. She decided to do the later and fell asleep in his arms. She felt complete for some strange reason.

* * *

 **A/N Wooo! More than 5000 words in one chapter! I think I've outdone myself!**

 **But seriously, finding the mood to write was impossible this summer... My grandpa getting sick... My grandpa dying... My grandma getting sick... then she died as well... Tomorrow is the 9th day of her death... Me running to do all the paperwork for both of them (and I'm still not done) Aaaaand that's the short story...**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Next Tuesday my internship will be over and I'll be home and able to write a bit more (hopefully).**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow and REVIEW! See you next chap!**

 **PS. I hope Rose-chan is still reading this!**


End file.
